Lost at Sea
by silverdragon994
Summary: Tenten has her eyes set on Neji, and vice versa, but when Neji goes out with the guys, they found out something more. Tenten's diary. So when the weapons mistress finds out, she has nowhere to go, except Neji. What is a girl to do?
1. Intro

**This is my first story so I hope you like it. Feel free to review if you want. Oh, and I planned this out already, it's going to have at least 5 chapters and some ending chapters too, so then at least 9 to 11. Just a summary: Tenten keeps a diary all to herself, her 3rd volume in fact, but when all of the guys read her diary in a late-night prowl, her secrets are out! Where is she to turn to? Neji can't accept her, she'll be too embarrassed. Unless he feels the same way about her, she might just overcome her friends. Somewhat like, _Read it and Weep_, only with a different plot and a different ending.**

-------------------X------------------

Lost at Sea-Chapter One

-------------------X------------------

Tenten stared vigorously at the falling rain. It hadn't rained in weeks and she anticipated it. From the corner of her eye, she saw a worn out Rock Lee sitting on a chair. She just had to grimace.

"Lee what happened? Why are you all torn up? And wet," Tenten asked willingly.

Lee put on the best smile on his face and simply replied, "Because," he showed her a thumbs-up sign, "no pain, no gain!"

"Let me guess, Gai-sensei told you that,"

"Yes, because if you listen to your sensei, they will know you respect them, and I respect Gai-sensei with authority." Lee said confidently.

Into the room came in a pair of silver orbs for eyes that Tenten knew and loved. The frown on his face was the usual leave-me-alone emotion he gave Lee all the time. The shinobi noticed that she was staring at him. He greeted her with a grin; she with a smile.

"What's up Neji?" said the young kunoichi.

"I can see that Lee doesn't care if he doesn't train," Neji eyed Lee and frowned.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted jumping out of the chair pointing at Neji. "I've been training all day long! I didn't even eat lunch or breakfast! You call that not training? Gai-sensei said that I have improved so much in so little time! I can surely run faster than you,"

"Even though speed is an important part in the shinobi's life, you still can't kill your enemy with speed," Neji saw through the point. "But just because you're teacher's pet doesn't mean you can beat me,"

That got Lee really pissed off. He turned cherry red of anger and clenched his fist. Running madly, he wanted to punch Neji. Neji was unimpressed. He stepped to the side to avoid the punch, and when Lee realized was happened, he was face-flat on the floor with his nose bleeding.

"Oh, boy," said Tenten in a high-pitched voice. She got up to see if the nose bleed was serious. In this case, Lee would say that no wound is serious, but you know that you fought with all your might and that it's time to back down, yada yada. She knelt down on the floor next to the bleeding Lee. "Nope, it's not that serious," she replied after a while, after all, she is a medical-nin and a weapons mistress, so you know you got the right stuff near you.

"Tenten," a smooth voice called to her.

She twisted her body and turned her head in the voice's direction. "Hn?"

"You're seventeen already and you still care if Lee suffers from a nose bleed?" Obviously the voice was Neji's.

"Well, what do you expect from a medical-nin?" the brown haired beauty smiled. "Besides, I want to make sure Lee's okay for our next mission,"

Neji stared at her. He noticed she was smiling. Gazing at her simple beauty, it was hard not to love her. She was the only one that could make him laugh, make him smile, have fun, do anything together and yet all from one person. _Is this love, I'm feeling? _He asked himself a couple of times a day. Her chocolate color hair was unresisting. He loved it when it would fall out of its ribbons' during training. He wanted to touch it, smell it, and yet he keeps a distance from her.

_Do I really love her?_

……………………………………….

Waking up to the songs of the small blue jays outside Tenten's window was heavenly. She looked down on her bed to see that her diary was open next to her. Closing her beloved book, she placed her third volume book in her private drawer. She had the key to the drawer and diary, so the kunoichi locked the drawer and laid the key down on her top bookshelf.

Tenten got dressed quickly and headed for her kitchen. She thought about yesterday and how Neji was staring at her. _Why? What did I do? _She asked her mind over and over. _Then again, Neji is weird…_

"Cocoa Puff's or canned meat," she mumbled to herself in thinking what to eat. "Not spam," she said sleepily as she took a bowl out of the cabinet, and pulled out the cereal from the basket below her. She read the expiration date, "Expires June 26" Looking at the calendar, it said, "October 7".

"No breakfast today," she spat at the box.

She walked out of her somewhat large apartment and decided to go to the training grounds.

On her way there, she passed the Hyuuga household. She wanted Neji to come, but she knew from Neji's everyday routine, he was at the training grounds a long, long time ago. Tenten also passed Rock Lee's place and decided to knock on the door. _Maybe Lee's home, _she thought. No one answered. She rang the door bell this time.

Nothing.

She knocked some more.

Silence.

She rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

Nada.

Tenten was used to being patient but today, with no breakfast, waiting at least 7 minutes for Lee to open a door…She didn't think politeness would cover it. She didn't care if people would stare at her, it's not like they don't already.

"LEE! Open up this damned door! Seriously, for the love of your weird hair-cut, GET OUT OF THIS DAMNED HOUSE!" Soon the door opened with a pale Lee in rubber ducky pajamas practically standing.

"What," he said lazily. Almost wiggling from just standing.

"What? What!" Tenten repeated him only in an angrier, fiercer way. "I'll tell you what! I've been sitting on your stoop for almost fifteen minutes! And now you answer the door!"

"Well, yea, because I'm sick,"

Silence. She felt embarrassment rush to her cheeks. _Poor Lee,_ she thought. _And I made him feel bad for me…_ "How did you catch the flu?" Tenten asked calmly. "Was it from the cold rain training yesterday?"

"Probably," he answered with his stuffy nose. "I don't think I can make it to practice,"

"Oh, well, that's okay, I'll explain to Gai-sensei. Here," she was grubbing through the medical bag she wore on her belt. _Kunai, no, shuriken, no… _Of course there was some other stuff in there besides medicine. "Ah, here it is," she cupped her hands and in it, was some flu medicine.

"Thanks so much Tenten," Lee replied.

"Now, get to bed, you want to train don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Let me help you." She grabbed his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Let's go," Walking slowly up the stairs; they made it up to Lee's room in a short amount of time. "Now," Tenten instructed as Lee was tucked in bed. "I'll come over for breakfast and dinner, hopefully with some food and after that, I'll give you the medicine. You just sleep."

"Thanks Tenten, you're the best,"

She hugged him goodbye and left closing the door. She could have sworn she might have heard Lee snoring from the street and giggled a little. Imagining a cute chibi-form Lee, she saw him with a smaller teddy-bear in a bed with a purple bedspread. _Aww…How cute!_ She thought with a chuckle.

……………………………………….

Once she got to the training grounds, she saw only Neji. She was enchanted by his movements. It looked like a Byakugan dance; to her, like an enchantment. He noticed her staring after a while. He lost focus and stared back at her.

"What," he asked.

She broke from the trance. "Hunh? What? Oh, hi! Sorry, that dance looked like fun!"

"It's not a dance. It was a practice routine for my Byakugan. Zero fun, Tenten, you know that," Neji said stubbornly.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever."

"Why are you late?"

"Lee got the flu. I gave him some medicine."

"How'd he get sick?

"Well, you said that he wasn't training yesterday, but he was…All day…Even in the rain…What are you blind?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing," he said frowning. "Let's just practice."

"Where's Gai sensei?" Tenten asked stupidly. _Obviously he's on a mission or something, _she thought.

……………………………………….

Three shuriken flew in the air, piercing the sound.

"What the-" Neji said aloud as he dodged only two of them. The third one gushed through his arm. Blood squirted out like ketchup. _Those came out of nowhere! How'd she do that!_ Neji thought. _Ugh, how can I beat something I can't see? Even with my Byakugan! She's at least 50 meters away! Where is she?_

Dust and dirt were everywhere. It was impossible to see. Tenten was nowhere to be detected.

Groaning and mumbling under his breath, Neji scanned the whole area.

"Where are you?" He whispered.

"Up here!" a female voice called out to him.

Looking up he saw Tenten falling to the ground with a kunai in both hands. Startled, he still dodged her attack. When she landed on the ground, he ran to get back at her. Trying to punch her, she covered herself and soon enough, she felt her feet moving backwards.

_Idea forming!_ She thought. Grabbing his shoulders with the kunais still in her hands, she elevated his attacks by jumping over him. _Easy but hard,_ she though with a smirk.

She wanted to defeat him with the kunais, but she didn't wanna kill him. She placed the first kunai to his side.

"Ahgh!" he shouted and then disappeared. "It's, it's…" she murmured. "A log? Damnit! A substitution jutsu!"

He appeared in front of her. "What?" she shouted and flipped back before he could get her. Throwing katana and senbon this time, he missed the katana, but didn't see the senbon. It pierced into his skin, gushed crimson blood.

"Argh!" he shouted again.

"Hey, hey, hey," a voice called. They looked around and saw Gai-sensei on a tree. "This practice is over. What I want to know is, where is Lee!"

"Well, its simple really," Tenten answered, rubbing the back of her head simultaneously along with Neji.

……………………………………….

October 7

Entry 43, Vol. 3

Dear diary,

I fought with Neji today, and Neji only. Lee got the flu from training in the rain yesterday, and thanks to _someone _he also got a nose bleed. That someone is known none other than Hyuuga Neji himself. Even though I have been crushing on him since like, ever, I think he's still a jerk. What, is that wrong? I don't really know.

How can you _love _someone and hide it from them? It's a different story for Sakura and Ino. Sakura got Sasuke, Ino got Shikamaru, and that leaves me with…no one. Even the shyest person I know, Hinata Hyuuga got Naruto! But they only have boyfriends because Sakura and Ino are super-outgoing, and Hinata…well, I don't know how she landed with Naruto, but everyone knew she liked him liked him! Well, maybe except him cause he's slow… But seriously…I just want him to notice me…

On the other hand…Neji's just dense. Sasuke talks more than him! Well, maybe not but Shino doesn't at all. He scares me sometimes. I wonder if it's legal to marry bugs…and what about Kiba and Lee then? Kiba has his dog, but are you allowed to marry a dog? So who does Lee get?

Love is so confusing. If Neji doesn't make a move soon, I'll do it. If he doesn't feel the same way? I don't know… But right now, love is out of the question. I am a chuunin and I'll stay that way unless I won't practice! I need to be a jounin.

-Tenten

Closing her most precious book she has had for a couple of weeks now, she did the same thing as she did in the morn; place it in the drawer with a lock. Hiding the key in a different place, she thought about Neji. _What if he loved me back, not just as a friend, but as something much, much more? And if he did, what would I do about it?_

……………………………………….

_What if she loved me back, not just as a friend, but as something much, much more? And if she did, what would I do about it?_

To be continued…

**Author's note: **Be sure to catch up on _Lost at Sea_, chapter two coming up soon!


	2. Shopping

**This is chapter two of "Lost at Sea". I promise that chapter four will have real romance between Neji and Tenten. Enjoy!**

----------------X--------------

Chapter 2

-----------------X---------------

"Say ahh,"

"No,"

"Lee, do it!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it tastes funky,"

"So?"

"So? So, you're not the one sick!"

"Because I was smart and stayed out of the rain,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Lee! Open your mouth! You just ate breakfast! You need to take this medicine or else, you're gonna suck at the jounin tests!" Tenten protested trying to give Lee his medicine.

"…Fine…" Lee opened his mouth and Tenten fed him the remedy on a spoon.

"Now was that so bad?"

Lee's eye was twitching. He gulped down the nasty liquid for the sake of becoming a jounin. "…No…" he replied croakily. "But I do feel better than yesterday,"

"See!" Tenten proclaimed. "My medicine does work! Anyways, I gave you cherry flavored, your favorite,"

"My favorite is grape," Lee corrected.

"Eh, close enough, ne?" she supposed. "Besides, the store only had cherry and apple,"

"I hate apple,"

"Exactly, better than nothing,"

"I guess you're right,"

"See, haha," Tenten mused. "Now, we need to put _Bengay_ on your back." She walked towards the minty cream medicine. "Turn to your back and take off your shirt,"

Lee blushed. "Oo, somebody's eager," he assumed and did as she said.

"Oh, shut up,"

"I bet you would definitely do this for Neji," he smiled widely and turned to his back.

Tenten unquestionably blushed but Lee didn't notice because he was playing with his ruffled hair.

She rubbed _Bengay_ all over his back and the back of his arms. "Does this make you feel better?"

"A little," he said and fell sleep. _Great, now I gotta put on his shirt for him,_ Tenten thought with a breath.

……………………………………….

"You're late," Neji's voice pierced through the stillness.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault!" Tenten ran towards him.

"Sure it's not. Just like it's not your fault that the water spilled on Iruka sensei," he gestured which made him bring back other problems, "and when that salamander went into Gai-sensei's pants,"

"Hey, the water was _my_ fault, but the salamander was all Lee's idea!" she believed with anger in her voice.

"So what's the answer to the question?"

"What question?"

"Why you are late,"

"Oh, I had to give Lee his medicine and rub _Bengay_ on his back." She toyed with the bangs that hung over her headband.

"Why," he asked stupidly.

"Cause he's sick,"

"Right," he rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to practice."

"Let's make it interesting," Tenten smiled reticently. "Fight to exhaustion. Loser has to…" she stopped mid-sentence to think of a good punishment. "Has to rub Lee's back with _Bengay_ next time, and buy the winner something that he or _she_ wants,"

"Alright," he raised an eyebrow with joy. _This is going to be fun… _Neji thought with a sneer.

……………………………………….

"I still can't believe you lost!" the kunoichi shouted as they browsed a blacksmith's store. "I expected more from you, Hyuuga Neji,"

"I just went easy on you," he protested. "Besides, all you do want, _ever_, are weapons and scrolls,"

Tenten got mad easily and puffed angrily. "Fine! We'll just leave this store and go somewhere where every other girl goes!" He stared at her in amusement. He loved to torture her like this. "To the mall!"

Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him out of her favorite store and sprinted towards a huge building a couple of blocks away. "You'll just have to watch as I try on clothes," she was still pulling him with anger. He was scared now. _Clothes? This is going to take forever! But she did win the match… _Neji sighed heavily but still in amusement.

……………………………………….

"Hey, how about you try on this," Neji suggested jokily. He was holding a burgundy mini skirt, blue capris, ripped jeans, a purple strapless bra (he was embarrassed about going in that section.), a pink tank top, and a pink shirt to practice in. He showed Tenten high-heeled boots in black.

"Oo, they're cute," she glared at them wonderfully. She tried on her size of shoes and gave them for Neji to hold. "Besides, I won, you lost. This is going to put a dent in your wallet," she smiled and ran for the ninja shoes that showed off toes. She got two in black and two in navy.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff, don't you think?" Neji said after they left the mall. "And you were supposed to get one thing, remember,"

"I said something, which can still be more than one," she smiled and helped him with the shopping bags. "Anyway, I wanted to give you some punishment for when you got me angry. I would rather get some new weapons, but some of this stuff I might wear." Tenten eyed an ice-cream parlor and grabbed Neji's hand. Running she said, "Let's get some ice-cream!" Neji just followed her since he was still weary from the battle.

Both of them ran to the counter to get an ice-cream.

"What would you like?" asked the ice-cream parlor lady.

"I would like a chocolate two-scoop, please," Tenten said. She felt bad for Neji and for him paying for everything, so she would this time. "And a vanilla two-scoop," She said for Neji since she knows him for ten years. "That will be all,"

The lady came back with two ice-creams, a vanilla and chocolate. "That will be…" she counted on her cash-register. "8 Ryo."

"Here you go," Tenten payed for the ice-creams before Neji could reach for his wallet.

Tenten and Neji sat down in a near by park to munch on their delicious, creamy desserts in peace; shopping bags on the floor.

"Why did you pay for the ice-cream?" he asked quietly.

"Because you payed for everything else," she replied quickly.

"That still won't cover 367 Ryo," he joked around.

"True," she smiled at him, "But I'll pay you back someday," _Someday, I will. Because I keep my word, to the person I love…_

……………………………………….

October 8

Entry 44, Vol. 3

Dear diary,

Who ever said, don't let her pay for it? Huh? I won the match between Neji and me, and he had to pay for almost everything! Except for the ice-cream. It felt like a date, but I be Neji would say something like, 'Nothing is what it seems. Not a date.' or 'Only fools believe in love.' But I still believe that he will be in love one day, and on that day, I will be happy for him, because he's is my best friend and it should be that way. Right?

I'm thinking of getting a job that will help me pay back Neji. A job that will help my abilities too. Something dangerous, yet fun. Something that screams, "OMFG! THIS IS ONLY A JOB FOR PROFESSIONALS ONLY! DANGEROUS, YET FUN!" You know what? I'll look for a job in every available store. At least it'll get me some money.

………………………………………………….

Some say, teen love never lasts. I'll be the first one to prove them wrong. But if it does go wrong? … Trust takes years to build, and only seconds to shatter… But, achieving starts with believing. Although if I just go up to him and say, "Hey, Neji I love you, wanna go out on a date?" that'll just be retarted. And what if he doesn't love me back? What will I do then?

I wish my mother was here. She would know what to do. I wish my father was here. He would know what to do. But they're dead… All of them…

-Tenten

……………………………………….

_No…_ she thought starting to cry. _They're dead… All of them…_ Tenten knew that every family member she ever knew was dead. They all died. _Stupid asshole war.._ Her father and mother stayed with her when the rest of her family went into battle. But her parents had to fight. Hokage's orders. _Mom and Dad just left me; they thought they would make it… _

She closed the book and sobbed her eyes out. It was a beautiful day, clear blue skies, a warm, summer feeling… Simple beauty. Tenten held the book tightly and tilted her head up. The sun was smiling a big smile, with the blue jays flying overhead.

Even though the park was the perfect place to be right now, she just didn't wanna be there. Her bangs skewed over her headband and she watched how they danced across the metal platform when the wind blew.

Somebody sat next to her, but she didn't become aware of it. Besides, it's the park; people could sit anywhere they want.

"I see your holding something. Must be important," the man assumed.

"It is," she didn't feel like talking. "It's just my diary."

"So why are you crying?"

"Because I feel like it,"

"Did you break up with someone?"

"No."

"So what happened?"

"My family's dead, and the one person I love, he might not love me back,"

"Who is he?"

"I don't want to say his name,"

"I can see its someone really important to you," he whispered. "Like a team-mate,"

She didn't bother to look who it is, even though he was indisputably close. The man was actually Gai-sensei, but Tenten didn't even notice his familiar voice.

"Good luck with him," Gai smiled. "I think you're gonna need it," Her eyes widened, but still as stubborn as she is, she didn't bother to even glance in his direction. "Neji Hyuuga is a stubborn one," He got up and started to walk away. She needed a couple of seconds for that to sink in. She realized that he left and she got up frightened, still holding her furtive thoughts concealed in a diary.

"Who was that?" Tenten muttered and walked away gradually. _I really do love him…I always have…Always will…_

……………………………………….

_Does she love someone else? Does someone else love her? I just can't stop…I really do love her…Always have…Always will…_

……………………………………….

_**T0 B3 C0NTiNU3D…**_

……………………………………….

**Author's note: **I did my best for this chapter. Although it took some time, I did it! Wait for chapter 3, coming up soon! Don't worry the real romance between them starts on chapter four!


	3. A Sleepover and a Diary

**Well, it looks like it's already chapter three. After you finish reading this, review how you would like chapter four to go like. I promise you this will be an EXTRA LONG chapter! Even if it will take me forever to write!**

----------------X----------------

♥ Chapter 3 ♥

----------------X---------------

"So you're saying some maniac just sat next to you and started off rambling about the guy you liked, which he just supposedly knew about?" Lee was in major awe. "So, wait, wait, and this guy…is he…Neji?" Lee made kissy faces at Tenten. "Ooo, Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree…"

"If you say one more word, I'll kick you in your ass, and I won't regret hitting someone that's mentally sick!" she teased.

"Hey, no I'm not!" Lee tried to complain, but suddenly realized that Tenten was just playing.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked out of nowhere, knowing that he would be somewhere in the Hyuuga compound, making tea or practicing in his backyard.

"He said that he was going to Gai-sensei's house or something, why?" Lee retorted.

"Cause I wanted to ask him about something,"

"Like what, 'I love you, wanna go out?' That's just retarted,"

"…Bitch…Just joking!"

"…"

"…Ummm…Right, I'll just leave," she said and hugged her best friend goodbye.

……………………………………….

**Chapter dedicated to**: Shower Singer, 'A'lusy, Princess Aiyana, sasukeluver101, SORAxANDxKIARIx4EVERx0508, nefaith, WorkTillTheEnd, zakuro93, Siehorse, peppermint746, Blood Red Sharigan, and DeMoN-SpOrK.

……………………………………….

"Gai-sensei," Neji requested quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for my student," he said, knowing it's about Tenten. "Go on, shoot,"

"Well, you see there's this…_girl_, that I like,"

"Uh-huh, and I'm guessing her name is…something that the first syllable sounds like, that also ends with the same word…Perhaps…_Tenten_?"

"How did you know?" Neji asked in terror.

"Oh, I know these things. It just comes to me. Now, what did you want to say?"

"You see, I like Tenten, and I was wondering if you know if she's…"

"Dating anyone else?"

"Yes," Neji moaned quietly.

"Not that I know of. Besides, I know that she likes someone, but I'm not going to tell you who. I know these things, and from what I know, she doesn't _like_ you like you," Gai said seriously, but he was joking because Lee and Gai were waiting for like, ever, to make a move on her.

"What?" Neji asked nervously. "She…doesn't like me like me?"

"Yup," Gai answered and replied, "I have to go, the Jounin-Headquarters needs me. Goodbye,"

_No…She likes me as a friend…She doesn't _love_ me…_

……………………………………….

"Okay, sure, I'll come over," Tenten said to Sakura over the phone. "So, I'll bring some tunes, and snacks,"

"Alright, but don't tell anyone," Sakura responded. "I don't want like Kiba or Naruto to know about the sleepover, or else they're gonna ruin it,"

"Done. So who's coming over again? You, me-"

"Ino-chan and Hinata-san. Girls only sleepover."

"Okay, so see you there,"

"Sayonara,"

"Arigatou, ja ne," Tenten hung up. _A sleepover huh? I'll need to write that down in my diary. It's going to be important._

……………………………………….

October 15

Entry 51, Vol. 3

Dear diary,

Tonight is my sleepover at Sakura's. I'm supposed to bring some music and chips or something. I hope we don't have to play truth or dare. It's going to be really embarrassing if I say truth and they ask me who I like. I'll just lie, and say I like…Kiba, or Gaara or someone else besides you-know-who. Seriously, then if I do say Neji, they're gonna keep on bothering me about it. Who the hell cares who likes who? It's just a human emotion.

I think the guy from the park in entry 46, is a stalker or something. I should be scared, but I'm not. I'll kill him if he told anyone I like him! Baka… I should be getting ready to go now…

-Tenten

Tenten didn't bother to close her diary because she was already late. Carelessly leaving her private drawer filled with all of her diaries, and private messages, anyone could read them and use them against her. _But who is evil enough to do that? _Tenten thought as she put on a sweatshirt; running out of the apartment and heading to the closest market with her sleepover stuff, clothes, ect. in her purple duffel bag; her hand clutched on to the stuff.

……………………………………….

"Come on! It's almost nine thirty," Kiba grunted at Neji.

"What? I'm not going on a panty-raid with you guys," he refused.

"You are going with us even if we tie you up and drag you there," Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine, but I'll be the watch-out," Neji disputed.

"Okay, whatever," Sasuke murmured.

"Let's get going, it's already super-dark and our first target is…" Kiba picked out a location. "That house,"

……………………………………….

"Truth or dare," Ino requested Sakura with a smirk knowing that she would pick truth.

"Dare me," Sakura gestured. "I wanna do something challenging."

"Okay, I was wrong," Ino inquired. "I thought you would chicken out and pick truth like you did the last three times,"

"That was just a warm up," Sakura stood up to change the song that started. "I hate this song,"

"Urgh, it's not my fault," Tenten objected. "It came with the CD,"

"Okay, back to business," Ino said lost in thought. "Hmmm…What to dare you?"

"D-don't make h-her do somet-thing bad," Hinata said nervously.

"Oo, oo! Pick me! Oo, oo!" Tenten waved her hand violently.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking like-"

"Like making out with the wall?"

"No, more along the lines of…skinny dipping in her pool,"

"Great idea!" Ino smiled slyly. "Do it, now,"

"No way," Sakura didn't want to because then they would steal her clothes and she would be butt-naked locked outside of her house, damp as a wet dog.

"S-she could g-get s-sick," Hinata assured.

"So? Lee-kun is sick," Tenten spat back.

"Well, that is t-true,"

"Exacatacaly," Tenten said, smiling at her made-up word.

"Um…Fine!" Sakura gave up. "Just promise me that you won't steal my clothes,"

"Scout's honor," Ino promised Sakura.

"Alright, good," She smiled and the girls went outside.

……………………………………….

"Wait, a second," Naruto demanded. "That's Tenten's house,"

"Yea, so?" Kiba asked confused.

"It means," Neji grabbed Kiba's shirt and clenched his fist. "You don't touch her or her stuff,"

"Whoa, whoa, what is she? Your girlfriend or something?" Kiba smiled wickedly meanwhile Neji blushed and dropped him down. The other guys derided. "Besides, I heard from a recent phone call, which Tenten, Ino, and Hinata are over at Sakura's for a sleepover. Calm down," Kiba reassured them all. "I would never hurt a girl for no reason,"

"Let's go," Naruto grinned. _I don't like this…_

……………………………………….

"Mhuahahahaha!" Ino snickered evilly. "No shirt, no shoes, no service!"

"Hahahahaha!" Tenten joined in laughing with Ino while Hinata giggled. "How cold is it?"

"V-v-very c-c-cold…" Sakura shuttered in her pool. Suddenly she got an idea. _I'll wet them back! Ha! _She smiled and splashed Ino.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? BAKA!" Ino screamed. Tenten and Hinata ran inside, hoping not to get soaked.

"You dared me right? I thought that that would be a little payback,"

"Oh, shut up," Ino dreaded at the idea of her wet pajamas. "Now I have to sleep in wet pjs,"

"D-don't, uh, you w-won't have t-to," Hinata reassured and the girl stared at her. "I-I brought an ex-extra pajama in c-case of an a-accident or something, is th-that okay, Ino-san?"

Ino smiled broadly. "At least someone's being a good friend." Hinata smiled slightly, wondering about Naruto.

"Haw, haw, I forgot to laugh! Pass me my clothes, will you Tenten-chan?" Sakura demanded hotly.

Tenten got out of the house and gave Sakura a towel. "Well, you need to dry off first, missy," Sakura wrapped the rose towel around her self.

"God, it's so…" Sakura stopped to sneeze. "A-choo! Cold…"

"L-let's get both of you into the h-house," Hinata supposed tensely. "I, uh, um…I just don't w-want anyone to g-get s-s-sick,"

……………………………………….

_Swoosh!_ "Come on, I don't want the neighbors to hear us," Naruto informed the boys who were jumping in Tenten's kitchen window. "Get in you bunch of asses!" Naruto insulted his friends as they jumped in the window, one by one.

"I think this might be the kitchen," Naruto exclaimed.

"No duh," Neji answered and slammed Naruto on the head. "I've been here before. Her bedroom is just down the hall,"

"Alright, we'll follow you," Kiba assured him and put his index finger on his lips. "_Shhh!_ Be quiet! We need to be! Especially _you_ Naruto,"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and followed Kiba who was following the Hyuuga. "Naruto, stop being a dunce and follow me,"

Naruto steamed. "Fine," he whispered loudly and walked behind Sasuke.

"Here it is," Neji said, not to proud of himself for invading Tenten's privacy, even when she wasn't home. "I think she keeps it locked, or something,"

Kiba turned the doorknob. "Yup, this sucker is as good as locked." Neji sighed inwardly.

"Now what do we do?" an annoyed Naruto shouted.

"You stay quiet you idiot," Sasuke planted a punch right on Naruto left cheek, which in this case, sent Naruto flying halfway across the hallway. "I hate you Sasuke-teme!" the whiskered boy said when he hit the ground.

"Well, we can kick it down," Kiba suggested.

"Then she's going to know someone was at her house," Neji corrected.

"Hmm, well, Akamaru can –"

"Akamaru can't do shit!" Sasuke interrupted. At this, Kiba and his trustworthy dog fumed.

"Wait, Tenten must keep a senbon case somewhere in here," Neji said as Sasuke argued with Kiba and Naruto, which by the way, miraculously got back up on his feet, cursing at Sasuke. "I think that her weapons are in this- GAHH!" Neji screamed as he opened the closet and out poured a waterfall of senbon. He tried to outrun the raining weapons, but failing. Some of the senbon pierced into his skin, blood drooling down his clothes, meanwhile, the rest of the senbon descended on the wooden floor.

The argument stopped when the three boys (and a dog) watched the pale eyed Hyuuga collapse on the floor with senbons sticking out of his back and arms. They sweatdropped. "Crap," remarked Neji, getting up from the wooden flooring.

"Um, yea, we only needed _one _senbon, thank you very much," Naruto said sarcastically as Neji plunked out the senbons.

"Here you go," Neji smirked acerbically and gave Naruto a senbon with blood at its end. "Happy birthday,"

"Um, thanks," Naruto pinned at the doorknob and it opened. "Wow, this actually works!"

"Yea it does," Kiba smiled. "Now, HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS CRAP!" Neji shouted at his lazy friends.

"Shut up, I think because of that scream I got an ear infection or something." Sasuke commented and helped stuff the senbon back in the closet.

"Alright, get in, get in," Kiba protested and pushed Neji, Sasuke and Naruto into Tenten's room.

……………………………………….

"Who wants some facial masks?" the bubble-gum colored girl asked, holding a bowl dumped with green goo.

"It's not…_poisonous_, is it?" Tenten's eyes widened at the bubbling goop.

"Don't be such a baka, ne?" Sakura smiled.

"I don't wanna die at an early age, you know," Tenten stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Urh!" Sakura scoffed. "Well,"

"Fine, fine, fine," the brown haired kunoichi gave up. "I'll do it, unless Ino-san and Hinata-chan do it too,"

"Alright, I will do it!" Ino stood up and beamed.

"O-okay, I w-will be brave...For Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed when she spoke the name of her crush.

"I'm doing it, too," Sakura dipped her finger in the goo. "I don't want to get wrinkles you know,"

"Okay, on the count of three, we do it…" Tenten declared. "1, 2…"

……………………………………….

"3!" Kiba barked and the guys jumped into the room. Tenten's room was filled with pointy, sharp objects, and yet, it felt so heartwarming. The lavender painted walls had kunai and shuriken dropping down from hangers. Her bed was unmade, with her diary opened to the last page she wrote on. The clothes drawer was opened, with piles of clothes on the carpeted floor.

"Wow, I didn't know that Tenten can be so girly at times," Naruto stated in awe. On her desk was a laptop she received from the Ninja Academy for being one of the best female chuunins in the academy. The laptop was open and on, with the screensaver of pictures of her friends changing every couple of seconds. Each picture showed a different memory, and at that, Neji grinned.

"Oo, her laptop is on," Kiba smiled evilly.

"No," Neji stopped him. "I'm not letting you touch her stuff. You only said 'panty-raid',"

"Alright, alright, fine," Kiba's smiled faded and Naruto smirked. "I'll check her diary instead," Kiba ran for the diary; Neji tried to stop him, but he couldn't. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed his arms and stepped on his feet so he couldn't move.

Kiba, Tenten's diary in hand, smirked happily at Neji. "I win," he whispered. "Arf!" Akamaru joined in.

"Read it! Read the stupid diary!" Naruto shouted impatient.

"I will, don't worry," Kiba assured him. Sasuke noticed her private drawer open in her desk.

"Yo, Captain Obvious," Sasuke moved his head in the direction of the drawer. "Her drawer's open. Maybe she has some more diaries in there," Kiba eyed the drawer and smiled wider.

"I'll read everything in there, don't you worry your pretty, little head, Uchiha," he said. "Hyuuga Neji, since you care so much for your girlfriend, I'll read all the parts about _you _first,"

……………………………………….

"Now what?" Ino frowned. "We put on the goop, and it seeped in. What are we supposed to do now?"

Hinata glared at the alarm clock on Sakura's bedside table. "W-well, it's only eleven forty-five,"

"I'm bored," Sakura said in a monotone voice. "Pass me some chips Tenten,"

"Which? The vinegar ones or sour cream," Tenten responded pointing to the chips.

"Uh, sour cream, those are my favorite, ne?" she smiled and Tenten passed some chips in her direction. "Arigatou,"

"Hn," Tenten was also bored. They did everything that they could think of, but it was only eleven forty-five, with nothing to do.

"We c-c-could sleep," Hinata suggested smiling a little bit.

"Aw, Hinata, don't be that way," Ino said, wide awake. "We, as females, don't actually sleep at sleepovers,"

"You got a good point there," Sakura nodded nudging Hinata. "Hinata, let's go to sleep later, or try to stay awake up to morning, ne? But are you sleepy?"

"No, b-but, I just w-want to b-be sure that we g-get some beauty s-sleep," she murmured under her breath.

"Why? So Naruto-kun can look at your beautiful face and say, 'Oh my god Hinata, you look so beautiful. It makes me wanna shout!'" Tenten mocked Naruto, sounding just like him. "As if he doesn't shout enough,"

"Amen," Ino and Sakura said at the same time and Hinata giggled.

"I-I guess you're right,"

"No duh I'm right!" Tenten smiled and twisted her body so she can lie upside down on Sakura's bed.

"Oo! I have an idea!" Ino smirked. "Let's do makeovers!" Tenten's eyes widened. All of her friends knew that she hated makeovers. Her only favorite type of cosmetic item is lipgloss and maybe a little bit of eyeshadow.

"No way! You guys know I hate makeovers!" Tenten protested.

"But we'll only try to see what colors of lipgloss fit you best! No blush, but a little bit of eyeshadow and mascara. Please?" Sakura begged.

"Come on, just for fun," Ino pleaded. "Please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"Okay, fine," Tenten giggled at her begging friends.

"I think a l-light shade of purple or blue eyeshadow w-will look g-good on you," Hinata smiled.

"I'll let you do it, but not like last time, _remember_?" Tenten threatened. She remembered what they did to her last time, and she shivered. _ They acted like a bunch of temes and bakas last time…_

**Flashback:**

"_Ino, here, use this shade of green on her eyes," Sakura whined at Ino who was holding hot pink lipstick._

"_Maybe t-this will work," Hinata asked the two fashion-divas showing them a tangerine colored blush._

"_That will go _perfectly_," Ino and Sakura grinned evilly._

_After a while of makeup and cosmetics, Ino finally said, "Done. You can look at yourself now,"_

"_You look beautiful, ne Hinata?" Sakura smirked holding back laughter._

"_Y-yes, you d-do, Tenten-san," Hinata blushed since she was also holding back a chuckle._

_Tenten jumped out of her chair running towards Hinata's mirror in her room. Tenten was overjoyed to see what her friends created out of her, and frowned at her sight in the mirror._

"_What the fu-"_

"_Aup, aup, aup," Sakura cut in. "Don't curse, its bad karma."_

"_So is killing you," Tenten puffed in anger. She stared back at the mirror. There she was; beautiful chocolate honey brown hair, caramel cocoa eyes, and…the face of a clown. The lipstick was smothered all the way to her cheeks and out of her lip line. The mascara covered most of her eyelashes and eyebrows; the poop green eyeshadow below her eye line and above it too. The blush was a neonish orange, fluffed on her cheeks (what's left of it because of the lipstick), and her forehead. She looked like Bobo the clown._

"_You, you, you…"Tenten was a loss at words. She imagined herself as if she were in a Bugs Bunny cartoon, with steam coming out of her ears in anger. "You bunch of bitches! I wonder why you guys are my friends!" She grabbed the nearest heavy object, which was an abnormally large fashion magazine and rolled it up; running after them around town, looking like a clown._

"_It was a makeover! We were supposed to make you over, and we did!" Ino laughed, darting after Sakura. Hinata giggled her ass off, scurrying off after Ino, followed by Tenten with a rolled up _Vogue.

**End flashback.**

"We promise, cross our hearts," Sakura smiled, crossing her heart with a finger.

"Good, cause I'm ready," Tenten beamed and sat down on a chair near Sakura's makeup table.

……………………………………….

"Let's see here," Kiba flipped through the pages of Tenten's diary (volume three). Neji, whom was tied to a chair, a handkerchief covered his mouth from screaming at his now, former friends. "Blah, blah, blah, shopping, dinner, yada, yada," Kiba read as he turned each page.

"Is there anything in there?" Sasuke asked, practically swimming in a pile of clothes on Tenten's floor. "Oo, she wears bikinis," Sasuke searched some more in the clothes pile. He found some bikini underwear, bras, shirts, some shorts and two pairs of socks. He saw something pink sticking out of the side of the pile. "What's this here?" He picked it up, to discover a thong. "Gwah!" he shouted, throwing it back in the pile. Neji and Kiba sweatdropped.

"Lookee, lookee!" Naruto stuck his head out of the closet showing them more underwear. He was wearing a stupid smirk on his face. "Neji, you know your girlfriend likes underwear, ne?" Naruto flicked the underwear back in the closet. "Maybe you should get her more thongs or bikinis for Christmas,"

Kiba and Sasuke snickered. "Maybe you should," Sasuke said, jumping in the pile of clothes. Neji's eyes narrowed and he screamed something, but it sounded muffled.

"Oh, oh, what is it?" Kiba put his hand to the back of his ear, as if he couldn't hear it. "Oh, you want me to read some of her diary, is that what you want?" Neji's eyes widened with shock and shook his head no.

"Oh, so that _is_ what you want," Kiba smiled roughly. "So I will,"

"Dear-"

……………………………………….

"Don't put on something black," Tenten said with her eyes closed. Her friends were still thinking if a light pink would be a good color for her.

"Only the mascara," Ino reassured Tenten, as she was switching the colors of Sakura's lipglosses. "Do you think that a medium shade of lavender will look good on Tenten?"

"You'll never know unless you try it," Sakura told the blonde.

"Maybe a n-nice shade of icy blue?" Hinata proposed. "Oo, that could be good," Sakura smiled.

……………………………………….

"Diary," Kiba started off as Neji went hysterical. The dog-lover's head turned in the Hyuuga's way. "Dude, I think you need a chill pill. We're not doing anything bad," Kiba frowned. "Well, not by my standards," Neji sweatdropped.

Sasuke stuck his head out of the clothes pile. "Jeez, there are so much clothes that you can swim in here," he said sarcastically.

"She has so much junk in here," Naruto complained throwing items like: teddy bears, acne-cream, shoes, clothes, toothpaste, and more clothes. "Why does she need all this stuff?" **A/N: Tenten's actually a girly girl when it comes to her room. Otherwise, she has shuriken hidden in her kitchen cabinets! LOL.**

"Cause she's a girl, and girls keep lots of crud in their closets," Sasuke remarked.

"Well, yeah, that's true. But I wouldn't expect this from such a tomboy like Tenten," Naruto dissented.

"You idiot," Sasuke shouted. "Tenten is still a girl,"

"Um, yea," Kiba interrupted. "Back to her diary,"

"You go ahead, I'll be listening," Naruto said and went back to digging in the kunoichi's closet.

"I'll be swimming in the pile of clothes, searching for something embarrassing. I'll be listening too," Sasuke muttered and jumped back in the pile, making himself comfy.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you, Neji," Kiba bolstered harshly. "This is especially dedicated to you, I can see,"

……………………………………….

"Okay, we're done," Sakura shouted gleefully. "You look great!" Ino pulled Tenten off of the chair and towards the floor-length mirror.

Tenten stared in awe. "Wow…" was all she could say. The light-burgundy eyeshadow showed off her chocolate eyes. If you were to stare at them, you would melt. Next, the lipgloss; shiny, smooth and pinkish. They made her lips look soft and cushiony, soft enough to kiss. The mascara made her eyelashes look long and inviting. The blush was light and pink, which made her look like she was blushing. She looked enchanting."Wow…"

"Y-you don't like it…" Hinata murmured sadly.

"Don't like it? I…I love it!" Tenten smiled and hugged her friends tightly enough for them to turn a different color.

"You guys rock! Arigatou!" Tenten let go of her friends, leaving them gasping for breath.

"I'm glad you like it, more glad to breath again," Ino was wheezing heavily.

"Um, yea, sorry for that, hehe," Tenten said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

……………………………………….

"Okay, let's start it off…Again…"Kiba said annoyed. "So she writes: 'Dear diary, I have never known that Naruto, Kiba and Neji can be such hotheads.' Hey, no I'm not! Anyway, 'Kiba thinks he can do what he wants, Naruto's an _idiot_, and Neji says whatever he pleases. Almost like Sasuke. Except that Sasuke is all of those three combined. I have also never seen or heard Shino talk. He's such a freak, even if he is my friend. Chouji eats too much, Shikamaru says 'troublesome' too much, Ino acts snobby, mean while Sasuke's girlfriend, still drools over him. I wonder if he really chose her for her, and not just because she acted all different, just for him. Naruto is just an asshole most of the time, and Hinata can't stop blushing when he says something to her. I'm glad he's with Hinata because she calms him down, but when we were twelve and I was thirteen, along with Neji and Lee, he was just a wild animal.'" Kiba read angrily. Naruto jumped out of the closet and went by Kiba to read with him.

"How dare she! She can't write things like that about me!" Naruto screeched.

"She thinks that just because she has a diary, she can write what she wants!" Kiba roared furiously. Sasuke leaped to Kiba's side and read with him, just like Naruto. Irritated, Sasuke snatched the diary from Kiba.

His eyes moved across the paper, and they narrowed in anger. "'I don't care if Sasuke is cute, but he can be the asshole, hmm…All of the time. Meanwhile Lee loves Sakura too much. He might be like a little brother to me, but he is such an ASS! She doesn't like him like him back! She never did! I have one thing to tell him: Get over it. I don't care what he may say then, she just doesn't like him back, in that way. And Neji? …'" Sasuke stopped right there.

"What, what's wrong?" Naruto asked and all of a sudden, Sasuke started laughing his ass off. "What? What's so funny?"

Sasuke threw the diary at his face, laughing…Hard… Naruto re-read what Sasuke read inwardly, and started to laugh too.

"What?" Kiba asked dumbfounded. Naruto passed him the book and Kiba read it out loud. "'Neji is a different story. He can be a b…h, but…I still love him…I always have…' Pfft!" Kiba fell on the floor laughing as hard as possible. Neji's eyes widened. _So she…does love me…Big, fat liar sensei…_

The rope on Neji loosened, allowing him to slip his hands free. Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were to busy laughing to notice the now standing Neji. Neji was pissed. Very pissed. ** A/N: I know, I know, OOCness, right? Force of habit, I guess… Hehe… :)**

"Yo, bitches," Neji said angrily. "Guess who's back and better than ever," They three guys finally noticed the standing Neji and were in alarm.

"How'd you break free of the grip?" Sasuke answered.

"Well, it goes like this…the rope loosened…" Neji said and punched him unconscious.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto and Kiba chimed in unison.

"For tying me to that chair. Sorry, I needed to do that. And this is for reading Tenten's diary," Neji knocked their heads together, firmly.

"Tenten…"Neji whispered her name softly; tears streaming down his face. "You _do _love me," He smiled widely and picked up his three friends. "Let's go," He leaped out of her bedroom window and onto another building. _So you do…you always did…_

……………………………………….

Trying to wake up Hinata and Ino, Sakura and Tenten were gently shaking them. They only stirred around a little and snorted a couple of times.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Let's pick them up and throw them in the pool, ne?" Sakura smirked evilly.

"Nah, that could give them a heart-attack. How about we scream to wake them up?"

"Yea, and my idea could give them a heart-attack. Alright. On three… One, two…Three!"

"WAKE UP!" Tenten and Sakura screamed in unison. Hinata started to scream herself, on the other hand, Ino started to scream and stir around, falling off the bed.

"What the hell, baka!" Ino squealed. "Why'd you scream?"

"To wake you up," Tenten said slyly. "Besides, it's a beautiful day today! Let's go out to eat!" Tenten ran to her duffel bag and pulled out fresh clothes. "I call bathroom first!" she shouted locking the bathroom door before anyone else could even try to.

"Second!" Sakura called out.

"T-third!" Hinata shouted uneasily.

"Fine! I'll go fourth!" Ino pouted and got up.

Tenten threw her pjs on the bathroom floor, releasing her hair from the panda buns she had, like always. Turning on the hot water, she quickly took a shower, but savored the moment of the water's touch. It felt nice, like rain, only in the bathroom. Tenten twisted the knob for hot water and stepped out of the tub to get her towel. She wrapped herself around with a crimson red towel, and took out her toothbrush from her new clothes. She brushed her teeth, and slipped on her clothes. She spied a brush and brushed her hair with it. She opened the bathroom door and Sakura rushed in.

"Come on, get out!" the pink-haired kunoichi literally pushed the brunette out of the bathroom. "I. Need. To. Piss." Sakura slammed the door in their faces. The tree-some laughed it off awkwardly. Soon after she pleaded for the girls to give her her clothes. "Why can't you get it yourself?" Ino asked with a nodding Hinata behind her.

"Cause I'm wet, and naked." Tenten, being a good person and all, hurled the clothes at her face. She mouthed a "Thank you," and closed the door to change.

……………………………………….

"God, today is such a beautiful day," Tenten stretched out her arms as if to reach the sky. The girls were walking to i-Hop, at least two or three blocks away from Sakura's house. "No clouds in the sky, no school, no missions, _and _no boys!" Ino sighed gleefully when Tenten said this.

"Yup, sounds like today will be a wonderful day!" Ino smiled widely.

"Hey, you guys look," Sakura pointed in front of them. "It looks like…Neji?"

Neji panted passed them, followed by Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. Neji looked at Tenten when he passing them. When he looked at her, she felt something in her stomach churn. What was it that made her do this? The way he looked at her? She fell in a trance. _Neji…He knows something…But…What?_

"Neji…" Tenten whispered and fell to the floor; unconscious.

"Oh my god! Tenten!" Ino screamed.

"She's unconscious! Hinata! Go get help!" Sakura screeched. Hinata nodded and headed off.

_It's Neji…He knows something…But what?_

---_  
_

_**T0 B3 CONTiiNU3D…**_

**Author's Note: **What made Tenten faint? What does Neji know (well, obviously, you know, but Tenten doesn't)? How does this affect Ino, Sakura and Hinata? Find out in CHAPTER 4! Coming out on September 2nd! So stay tuned! Thank you for reading this extra long chapter! It took me forever:)

---

**Author:** So what did you think? I only got 14 reviews from people, so now I'm wondering…Was it that bad? Review please! Tell me how you would like Neji to find out that Tenten fainted and needed to go to the hospital!

**Neji:**Damned author… I just had to end up with Tenten didn't I?

**Tenten:** And that's a problem?

**Neji: **No! Not at all:blushes:

**Tenten:** So why are you blushing? But first of all, why do I faint?

**Author:** Well, it's because you-hey! I'm going to spoil it for the fans! You'll find out next chapter! See you soon!

**Lost at Sea Naruto cast:** :waves goodbye: Bye!


	4. A Secret Revealed, a Job and a Kiss

**Special treat for all of those _Lost at Sea _fans. I started working on chapter four before chapter three, and this is why I posted _Lost at Sea_ before the due date: I love you all so much, and because I give in things before the due date. Enjoy, because I am _such_ a spoiler! LOL. :)**

----------------X----------------

♥ Chapter 4 ♥

----------------X----------------

_Slanted_ is the Thoughts

**_Slanted and Bold_** is Inner Tenten

----------------X----------------

The hospital; medication, old people, underpaid nurses, and mentally sick hags. It was a place of life and death situations; birth being life, a surgery going wrong being death, or the sign of liver spots on your ass, meaning you're too decrepit and old to move anymore, which can also mean death.

But what is going on with the brown haired kunoichi was far from death and life. The girl flapped open her eyes gradually and looked around the room. Pearl white walls were covered in paintings and drawings, meanwhile a frame accompanied the pictures. The room was big enough to fit at least fifty to ninety people. The windows had pale azure curtains cornering the blinds. Sunshine was trying to penetrate through the blinds, but the pastel light blue blinds only let through enough light to make it seem morning. The girl tried to move, but was too weak from the fall.

She wasn't going to quit now, she was Tenten! She could do anything she pleased to do, and that was stand. Moving her body towards the side of the hospital bed, she motioned her hands to grab on to something solid. Unfortunately, there was nothing solid in the room, so by failing, she landed face flat on the floor. Fortunately for Tenten, a nurse rushed right to her side when she noticed her on the floor (which by that, she noticed very quickly).

"Oh, dear," the nurse's voice was soft and comforting. "How did you end up on the floor, honey?"

Tenten was still delusional from the faint, but was able to murmur out a couple of words. "Where am I?" The nurse helped her up to the bed.

"Oh, sweetie," the nurse smiled sympathetically. She looked at least forty, with brown curly, short hair. "Dear, you're in the hospital,"

Tenten broke away from her trance, but was still too weak to say anything. "What happened, why am I here?"

"Oh, my, you fainted. But there are some girls that claim that they're your friends."

"Can you let them in, Miss…"

"O, you can just call me, Anoki," Anoki smiled and let Ino, Sakura and Hinata in. She left the room, with the door opened.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, are you okay?" Ino ran to Tenten, almost in tears.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted and sprinted to Tenten's other side, also in tears.

"Tenten, oh, my goodness," Hinata somewhat jogged next to Ino, holding Tenten's hand. Tears were scampering down their faces.

"What happened? The nurse told me I fainted," Tenten smiled slightly and faced Sakura for an answer.

"Yes you did," Sakura grinned back. "We don't know how or why, but the doctor is calculating why. I guess,"

"Tenten, I'm so glad that you didn't die!" Ino cried. Sakura and Tenten sweatdropped. "Yea, me too," Tenten was then faced at Ino.

"T-Tenten, are y-you sure you're o-okay?" Hinata asked. "I don't know. They didn't say anything…" Tenten smiled and fell asleep.

……………………………………….

**Chapter Dedicated to:** Blood Red Sharingan, I-Love-Inuzuka, Kratos Wilder, nefaith **_(♥HAPPY BIRTHDAY on the fourth! ♥)_**, zakuro93, MyzZel, scharlo, 'A'lusy, Great Siayaman, and SORAxANDxKIARIx4EVERx0508.

……………………………………….

"You bitch!" Sasuke screamed at Neji who was running away from Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba for punching them unconscious. "You don't punch _me_ unconscious, I punch _you_ unconscious," Neji was going faster and faster, fast enough to be speeding at one-hundred-fifty-two miles per hour. The other three were slower, but still fast enough to grab his long hair.

"I needed to do that!" Neji protested. "You were invading Tenten's privacy!" The three behind him stopped. "Wait a minute," Kiba puffed. "We need to go after Tenten, not the Hyuuga. She wrote that shit about us! Let's find her and get her!" Neji stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened with fear for what the evil three could do to her.

"No you don't!" Neji did a back flip and landed at least a foot or two away from them.

"So you're going to protect your girlfriend, ne?" Kiba grinned wickedly. Neji's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you going to do with Tenten?" Neji asked voice full of anger and fear.

"Hn, I don't know. Beat her up, kick her. I don't know. Do somethin'," Sasuke said.

"What, you won't let us?" Naruto shouted crossly. "What do you think I am, a baka or teme or something?" Neji responded putting himself into Hyuuga battle mode. "Get ready…"

……………………………………….

"Tenten, wake up," Ino gently shook Tenten with a smile on her face. "The doctor is here," Tenten opened her eyes, back to normal.

"Whoa, what happened this time?" Tenten asked nervously.

"You fell asleep," Hinata calmly assured her friend. "Look, the doctor is here," Tenten sat up immediately and turned to Sakura who took her hand and squeezed it with panic. "I hope your okay," Sakura said and beamed. Tenten smiled back a "thank you," smile and turned to the doctor which was holding a medical pamphlet of Tenten's records.

"Hello doctor," Tenten said cheerfully.

"Oh, well, well, the sleepy head woke up." The doctor was a woman with long blonde hair, almost like Tsunade. "Let's see here," she said, her cerulean blue eyes darting back to the paper. "You're Tenten, I presume,"

"Yes," Tenten nodded. "Doctor, do you know why I fainted?" The doctor sat down on the bed next to Tenten whom had her legs folded pretzel style, for her to fit.

"Well, the readings say that you just had too much hidden emotion bottled inside. You know, like, hate, love, dislikes, yada, yada. It seems you're going to need to relax for a week. Perhaps, some shopping, or a swim in a pool," Tsunade-look alike said. "You also had a bunch of bad chips. The chips might have caused the stomach to unconditionally churn, with enough emotion to faint. It's possible,"

"What? No missions, no training, no nothing? What am I supposed to do doctor! I'm not a do-nothing person! I'll get bored and die of it!" Tenten was going to go frantic, thankfully, Ino, Sakura and Hinata calmed her down with comforting words, and some warm milk.

"You can start by calling me Mayoki. If you need any help, I'm also a guidance counselor. Here," Mayoki passed Tenten a calling card. "You can give me a call." Tenten stared at the card for a brief moment. Mayoki smiled goodbye and left the room.

"What am I supposed to do for a week!" Tenten shouted aggravated. "Well, you can start by shopping!" Ino grabbed her hand and the girls hurried out of the room and hospital.

……………………………………….

"So you're gonna fight us, huh?" Kiba asked amused.

"If I have to. Just as long you leave Tenten alone," Neji guaranteed them confidently.

"No we won't. That slu-"

"You shut up! Don't you dare say another word about her…" Neji's chakra was now visible and was flowing in cobalt. Sasuke's obsidian eyes were set on the pale eyed boy and set himself in battle mode.

"Let's go, right here, right now," the raven haired teen snickered. Naruto took out two shuriken and readied himself for any sudden movements. Kiba and Akamaru readied themselves also, but with crimson chakra flowing through themselves.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Neji smirked and activated his Byakugan.He went right for Sasuke and attacked a vital point, which made Sasuke fall back. Neji twisted over his body and hit Naruto right in his side; Naruto dripping blood from his mouth attacked, throwing shuriken at Neji. "Kaiten no Jutsu," **(A/N: I'm not sure if I used the right jutsu for this. Hehe… :'D)** The shuriken came flying back at Naruto and Kiba, which they both dodged. Sasuke got right up to his feet, hurling a punch at Neji. Neji evaded the punch and launched a punch back at the Uchiha. Sasuke flew almost all the way across the street. Naruto got angry really easily and assaulted the Hyuuga with a shadow clone jutsu. The multiple amounts of Narutos hit Neji with all the punches and kicks they could possibly do, with Kiba one of them.

_Poof! _Smoke escaped from Neji, and once the boys noticed that they were attacking a log (poor log) they jumped to their feet. "He's got to be here somewhere. I can't sense his chakra," Kiba beckoned heatedly. "That just gets me even more pissed off," Naruto claimed furiously.

"Well, then, how about this?" Neji came out of nowhere, a kick ready for Naruto and Kiba. In shock, Naruto and Kiba stay in their positions, without moving. The kick hurtles them into a pile of rose bushes, the thorns instilled themselves gradually keen on the boys' skin. "I just needed to borrow a move from Tenten, is all," Neji smirks. Blood oozing gently over their clothes, turning them a darker shade of colors. _That's all they've got?_

He starts to walk past the unconscious Sasuke, heading for a near by diner. Neji didn't eat breakfast or supper. The moan his stomach was giving him was unbearable. He needed to eat…and fast.

……………………………………….

"Come on Tenten!" Ino was pulling Tenten out of the elevator in the hospital. "I know this great place where they serve hot tea! That could calm your stomach down. It also can calm down your feelings, or nerves, whatever!" The bubble-gum colored haired girl was trailing behind, hooked on Hinata's wrist to make her run faster.

The hospital doors shifted open and out the girls darted away.

……………………………………….

Sasuke grabbed Neji's ankle harshly. "Don't you walk away from me," the raven haired boy sang unsympathetically. Neji just shook him off and gave him a glare. "Don't look for me, or Tenten. She has nothing to do with this," At that, Neji walked away.

Besides, Starbucks was only six minutes away. He could grab a bagel and some tea or coffee and go.

In six minutes, he was there. Ordering a bagel and tea, he picked out a random table and sat down in its chair. Neji started munching on the bagel when he heard a familiar voice. It was harsh, yet soft-spoken, the tone was like prickles down your spine, but felt like falling cherry blossom petals on your skin.

"One tea, and three mocha-cocha lattes with extra vanilla and those little sprinkles with the smiley faces on top," the voice proclaimed. Neji glanced at the voice's direction and saw Tenten with the other girls. Tenten was wearing what he had bought her; a burgundy mini, a pink tank top, he saw the straps of the purple bra, but some other shoes that he had never seen. He felt heart warmed when he gazed at her beauty.

……………………………………….

Tenten felt like she was being watched, who would watch her in a Starbucks store? Well, that's easy, anyone looking for a date. She could have sworn that at least four guys whistled at her, and five checked her out, the same with her best girl friends, on the way there. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata sat on the wheelie chairs that spin around near the counter and started talking.

When the drinks came, Tenten eagerly paid for it; merry. They picked out a table and sat there. The guy sitting behind Sakura was oddly familiar. She decided to ignore it, but she couldn't. She wanted to find out who was staring at her, and why he felt so memorable.

But she couldn't believe what she saw. Three guys, torn up and beaten, were fuming in anger; their eyes darting off of each person. Those three guys just happened to be, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

"There!" Kiba shouted pointing a finger at the staring-guy. Staring-guy jumped out of his seat and got ready to battle mode. "Don't hurt anyone innocent," he replied, looking keen. "Oh, you're not innocent, and neither is that girl over there!" Kiba bellowed and pointed to Tenten.

"Look dude, how'd I get involved with this?" Tenten asked fuming back. The staring-guy came out of the shadows; Tenten realizing who that is.

"Neji!" she shouted. "Why the hell do they want to fight you for?"

"Duck!" Neji grabbed her by her waist, attempting to pull her down on the floor. A kunai was only an arms distance from her face, but it would have been a target if Neji wouldn't have saved her.

"Are you crazy!" Sakura yelped in frustration. "How dare you! And to think! I'm dating you, Sasuke Uchiha!" the kunai was thrown by none other than Sasuke, who grabbed Sakura by her elbow, bringing her closer. He whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she got angrier and angrier with every word spoken.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Tenten would never do that!"

"Do what?" Hinata and Ino asked in harmony.

"Write nasty things about us!" Sakura screeched back.

"Exactly!" Ino stood up from her seat pointing at the boys.

"Yes she would!" Naruto said sowing them her diary. The three got it from going to her house and raiding it again, this time for all three volumes.

Tenten got angry. Very angry. "You read my diary…" Her face turned red with anger as the people in the store went "Ooooo…" She tightens the clenched fist and aims it for Naruto. He doesn't realize what happened and fell on the floor, blood seeping down from his mouth.

"How dare you!" Tenten flips out a demon wind shuriken, but Neji stops her.

"Don't do anything rash," he says, snatching the shuriken from her hands. The store was emptied of fright.

While Tenten attacked the boys, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata read the diary and smoked in fury.

"I'll kill you!" Ino shrieked. "I am _not_ a snob!"

"I don't care for Sasuke _that_ much! And I don't have a _humongous_ forehead!" Sakura roared.

"I…um…I don't uh…I don't blush…Everytime…" Hinata stammered.

Tenten felt a pang of hurt in her stomach. She dropped the weapon she was holding, and it hit the floor, leaving it echoing in her mind. "Guys, look, I-"

"You nothing!" Sakura demanded. "Get her!"

A crowd of Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata ran after Tenten. Neji caught her hand, but Tenten was hesitating. "No, stop! Don't hurt me!" she squealed in fear.

"I won't," Neji said. "I'm saving you. I have this secret hiding place where we can hide,"

"Why the hell are they going after _you_?" Tenten kept up with his pace.

"I'll tell you later," Neji kept running, his grasp on Tenten's hand didn't loosen, it only tightened.

"Get back here!" "I'll murder you," "Saving your girlfriend baka?" was all that the "couple" heard as they were sprinting for their lives. They kept running and running until Neji grabbed Tenten by the waist (which by the way, they both blushed!) and they evaporated into thin air.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted pissed off even more. "How'd they do that? I AM SO FRIGGIN' PISSED OFF!"

……………………………………….

Falling cherry blossom petals floated in the pond's clear azure waters. The sun beat down on the two friends as the panted in relief.

"Wow, Neji, this is so cool," Tenten remarked beaming happily. She sat down next to a firm oak tree and leaned back as if it were a chair. The surrounding cherry blossom trees were captivating. Tenten's chocolate brown eyes watched in amazement and smiled. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why were our 'friends' running after you too?"

Neji frowned and sat down next to Tenten. "It's hard to explain. It's a long story,"

"Go ahead. I have time." Tenten faced the Hyuuga prodigy and scanned his face for sympathy.

"Okay, fine. I was with the guys when they read your diary. It was when you were at Sakura's for a sleepover. Naruto unlocked the door and we went in. I didn't want them to do anything to your stuff, especially read you diary," he explained, not feeling proud of himself. Tenten felt worry and anger whip in her stomach. "But they tied me up in a chair and shut my mouth with a handkerchief. I couldn't move," Her eyebrows furrowed into mad mode.

"That's still bad enough! You were still there! I didn't expect this from _you_ Hyuuga Neji! I can't believe you!" she sobbed and pointed at him. She was crying hard; she started to run off, but Neji caught her elbow. He twirled her around and she landed face to his chest. She didn't resist. She didn't have enough energy, so instead she was bawling into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I'm so sorry," Neji whispered tenderly and played with her now loose hair. It was long and soft, fluffy enough to be a pillow. Her sobbing mitigated, and she went off to dream land. Every muscle in her body relaxed as she sleeps on her teammate's chest. Leaning on the oak tree, he smiles (yes smiles!) thinking, _Sweet dreams Tenten…Sweet dreams…_ Neji looked at Tenten before he himself fell asleep.

……………………………………….

"Oh my gosh! Lee!" Tenten shouted pacing herself towards Lee's house.

"What about Lee?" Neji asked dashing next to the kunoichi.

"I forgot that I'm supposed to take care of him when he's sick!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, amused, "I wonder if he's dead,"

"Don't even joke!"

……………………………………….

"LEE! OPEN THIS SHIT DOOR _NOW_!" Tenten screamed, pounding on Lee's door hysterically.

"Maybe he's not home," Neji suggested.

"Or maybe, I'll shove a pen up your ass!" Tenten turned red of annoyance.

The door finally clicked open. "Tenten, Neji, what are you doing here?" Lee asked dumbfounded.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you!" Tenten's eyes were filled with joy as she spotted a healthy, clean Lee.

"I'm fine now, as you can see. Now that I'm better, can we go train?" Lee smiled at Tenten which in return frowned.

"The doctor told me I need to relax,"

"Hn, what doctor?" Neji's eyes widened.

"Well, I fainted today," she said sheepishly putting her hand in the back of her head.

"How?" Lee inquired.

"Mayoki said that I had too much hidden emotion hidden in me and that…" Tenten gulped slightly. "I had some bad chips, hehe…" Neji and Lee sweatdropped.

"So you're going to need to relax?" Lee questioned repeatedly.

"Yup," Tenten smiled and gave her friend a hug. She could see from the corner of her eye a little jealousy in Neji. She let go of Lee and jumped on Neji from the back, he didn't see it coming. "Haha! Gotcha!" They rolled on the grass laughing.

Lee smiled evilly. "Finally I see the youthful beauty flowing through each of you! Playful passion as it may be, but still, the love reining through your bodies can b-"

"SHUT UP LEE!" Neji and Tenten sang in unison. Tenten couldn't help but blush. Neji turned away grinning.

"Let's go…relax…" the prodigy proclaimed and the two ran after him, laughing.

_This is the first time I laughed in a long time…Faking laughs for Ino, Sakura and Hinata, that was easy, but only _real _laughs come once in a while…_

……………………………………….

The sky was a pale pink as the purple clouds welcomed it for the night. A large yellow orb was dangling in the pinkness, with many of its children hanging above it. Some call it wonders, but Tenten calls it the "Night Sky". It has many beauties that are mysteries, but what makes them mysteries is how magical it can be. It certainly makes you appreciate what the universe keeps safe for only us, the people of a planet who sometimes can't control it. "Mother Earth", a name that the kunoichi calls the planet.

Tenten reached for her handbag. Taking out the diary, she wanted to write in it, but someone interrupted her. "How'd you get it back?" he asked soothingly.

"I swiped it from Naruto when he wasn't looking," she smirked and the boy sat next to her.

"Sure is beautiful," he said. Tenten sighed and smiled. "Makes you wonder what's out there, ne?"

"Yeah," the boy grinned. "Go ahead. Write your thoughts…"

"Thanks Neji," she smiled broadly and put the pen on the paper.

……………………………………….

October 16

Entry 52, Vol. 3

Dear diary,

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba stole my diary and read it. I can't believe them! Neji got tied up to a chair cause of them and couldn't break free until later.

I fainted because of bad chips and bottled up emotions. … Whatever.

I'm going to find a job tomorrow. I'll do what I can. I'll find a relaxing job so I won't explode. :).

I have nothing else to say besides that I'll be enjoying the night sky…

-Tenten

……………………………………….

Neji was sitting next to Tenten, staring at the sky. Lee was training in the forest behind them to make up for all of the days he missed. Gai-sensei was there, helping him.

"You know Neji," Tenten started. "Sometimes I wonder what happens out here. Do you?"

"Sometimes. But why are you asking me this?" Neji faced the girl.

"I don't know. It just makes me feel…calm, gentle, nice…" She fell in a spell. "And free…" She rested her head on Neji's shoulder, usually, that would be uncomfortable for them and he'd resist. But not now. It was just too peaceful and perfect.

"Yes. Yes it does…" He grinned and rested his head gently on hers. _This is…Love…_

……………………………………….

"Time to wake up," Tenten mumbled and thwacked her alarm clock off which was beeping its robotic ass off.

Slowly making her way to her bathroom, she avoided all the piles on the floor made by a few "someones" that were "visiting". She twisted the doorknob open to the bathroom door and walked in. Turing the faucet for warm water, Tenten washed her face and cleansed it with some blackhead remover cream, and brushed her teeth with minty toothpaste. She slipped on some strawberry flavored lipgloss she got from Sakura for her birthday and brushed on a bit of mascara. Changing her earrings and placed on a pair of cute hoop ones. And as for her second piercing, she popped in stubby rhinestone ones. Tenten put her hair up in a ponytail instead of the usual panda ears she shows off. She took a pad from the bathroom cabinet and went to her room to change.** (A/N: Girls need to look good!)**

She wanted to look good for the boss in the store, so she decided to dress up. Throwing off her pjs, Tenten picked out a red checkered mini, pink lacey tee, and some new underwear and bra. She put on her new clothes (putting the pad to its place), which fit her every curve of her body. Of course, she had her shuriken mini bag thing attached to her upper thigh. Sliding on her stockings; she grabbed her brown loafers and headed out the door with a purse in the other hand.

Hopping on one foot to put on the second loafer, she balanced herself easily. Running to meet up with Lee, she just decided to let him sleep in for today after the super-hard training Gai-sensei put on him yesterday. There was no training for Tenten, since she was supposed to be "relaxing". Unfortunately, she wanted to repay Neji for buying her all of the clothes she (and he) picked out. _I can't wait!_

……………………………………….

"Yes, I would like a job here," Tenten heard herself saying to each manager she asked to get a job from. No such luck, every job she asked for, turned her down with a big fat, no. She either needed good cooking skill, or good body skill.

She sat down on the park bench to eat her lunch; a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a juice box.

……………………………………….

Neji was walking from practice, which he always did well on, and decided to take a walk through the park. Walking in through the entrance, sunshine was muffled by the leaves and it became darker quickly.

He noticed a girl sitting on a bench eating her lunch, almost falling asleep. _Hmph, lazy…_ he thought and with that, strolled over to her. She was undeniably cute, wearing something a normal girl would wear in Konoha.

He sat down next to her and nudged her a little. Her eyes flapped open and she detected a boy next to her.

"Neji-kun?" she spoke yawning. "What are you doing in the park?"

"Taking a stroll. What else? But do I know you, since you seem to know me," he said a bit frightened.

The girl furrowed an eyebrow. "It's me, Tenten. What? Has the Hyuuga prodigy gone blind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Tenten? You seem different than your usual self. You seem…"

"Prettier? Well, that's only because I need a job to pay you back. I wore this to make a good impression on the boss," Tenten smiled.

_You make a good impression on me…_ Neji thought with a grin. "That's no need to pay me back. I told you before,"

"I know, but I _want_ to pay you back. No guy has ever paid for my clothes selections before," Tenten blushed, along with Neji. "Except for Lee, but Lee only bought that for Christmas," Tenten put a finger on her lips in wonder.

The watch on her hand beeped. "Whoops, I have a meeting with another monster boss! I have to go!" She hugged Neji goodbye. She wanted to kiss him; she really did, but was still too nervous to do it. Instead she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. They both blushed.

Tenten ran off in the direction of her "job". _That counts as something right? A kiss on the cheek? _Tenten thought to her inner. **_You kidding me? A peck on the cheek only stands for "I want to be friends with you," duh! _**Tenten wanted to strangle her inner, but she would look foolish strangling the air. _Shut up! It's something! **More like nothing! **Stop it!_

……………………………………….

"Yup, kiddo, you got the job," Boss-woman Ayu smiled. Ayu had a somewhat purple like hair color with black, piercing cerulean blue eyes, and she was at least in her mid-twenties. "Now, you are going to be the guidance counselor in room 2A. You will have your own desk, computer and everything. Sort of like a business woman, except you help people,"

**(Ayu in Japanese means fish. I think.)**

"Cool," Tenten beamed back. "So how much does this pay?" They were walking to Tenten's new room, room 2A.

"It pays…Approximately eighty ryo an hour," Ayu said. "How does that sound?" Tenten's jaw dropped.

"That's…that's perfect!" Tenten beamed even more, clutching her purse tightly in excitement. Ayu opened the door to Tenten's new room and turned on the lights. The walls were painted a serene pale indigo, and the carpeting was a nice simple shade of blue to match the walls. The curtains were drawn to keep the sunlight out, and the heating/AC was installed on the bottom half of the walls. Pictures were hung up to make the room look homey. A flat top computer screen was edged on the desk, with pencil cup filled with various pens and pencils. Beside that was a cup containing lollipops for the children if they needed to be calmed down. Files were to the right of the desk, files that contained the child's name and what not. A sofa was placed in the middle of the room in front of the desk for discussions. Two bookcases behind the sofa were overflowed with books, which were to say the least, tucked neatly in place to sleep until someone picked them up. In between the bookcases were three filing cabinets filled with…well, files, what else?

"Oh my god. I think this room is bigger than my apartment," Tenten joked.

"So do you like?" Ayu requested. "Like it? Like it! I love it! Thank you so much Miss Ayu! Thank you so, so much!" Tenten heaved a hug at Ayu. "I'll start tomorrow at ten!" Tenten ran out of the building, satisfied. _Yay! I got a job! Whoo-hoo!_ Her inner self was having a party. **_Uh-huh, oh yea, uh-huh, oh yea! _**

……………………………………….

Tenten knocked on the door to the Hyuuga compound. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" A butler or maid or something opened the door. "Yes?"

"Is Neji home?" she asked politely.

"Yes. And who might you be?" the butler person asked.

"I'm Tenten. His team-mate, friend since childhood," she answered.

"Wait right here. I will go check if you are really telling the truth," he instructed. He left and closed the door. _Boy, talk about high security. Geez, how rich _are_ the Hyuugas?_

She stopped thinking when the man appeared at the door again. "You may come in. Master Neji is upstairs in his training room," Tenten walked in, clutching the purse tighter and tighter in nervousness. Neji always came over to her house, she never did to his. It was strange walking on the colorless marble flooring, watching your reflection do what you do. Her loafers made a clickity-clack-clack noise as she walked slowly up the stairs. The stairs were also made of marble. "Miss Tenten, you must take off your shoes," butler-man said in monotone. Tenten snatched them off and gave them to butler-man. The railings were pure white concrete engraved with ancient Japanese letters. The letters were too ancient to read. Modern Japanese is what Tenten knew.

Walking past by each room, the kunoichi couldn't find the right room. She walked past each and every room once…Twice…Thrice…Still no sign of the Hyuuga prodigy. "Where could you be Hyuuga Neji?" Tenten whispered. But her whisper echoed in the huge mansion, alarming the silver eyed boy.

Neji walked out of the training room to see a brown haired head scanning the floor again if she was told right. He smiled at her schoolgirl like outfit. _Looks so cute…_ he thought his smile changing into a grin. "I'm right here," he said motioning her to come. She heard him and smiled in shock. Running towards her friend, she waved her arms in the air, one hand had a piece of paper in it, the other was bare; only a watch accompanied the wrist.

"Don't run," Neji said in total coolness. He was sweating heavily and glistening like a diamond. Obviously, she didn't hear him since she was too excited about something. When she tried to stop, she only started slipping. Waving her arms more viciously to balance herself, Neji steadied himself for impact. _3…2…1! _"Oof!" Neji groaned as Tenten fell into him, falling on the floor. She fell on top of him, only an inch apart from their lips.

"I told you don't run," he smirked brushing off escaping strands of hair from her ponytail.

"Well, I didn't hear you," Tenten blushed maniacally as her heartbeat increased. He put his hand on her neck, forcing her to get closer to his lips. Three centimeters away…two centimeters…one… Her lips brushed against his and before you know it; their lips meet together for the first time in years.

**Flashback:**

"_Neji, what would you say to a race?" Tenten asked grinning contentedly._

"_Sure," the Hyuuga boy shrugged. "What have I got to loose?"_

"_I know one thing," the thirteen year old kunoichi pointed up one finger. "Your first kiss," Neji blushed uncontrollably. Tenten was a bit wild at that point._

"_Fine," he said; face flushing down the redness._

"_Ready, set…" Tenten shouted. "GO!"_

_They raced back and forth until Neji won. "You lost and I won. Fork over the prize," Neji stuck out his left hand, but had forgotten that the prize was a kiss and out of nowhere, Tenten gladly puckered up and kissed the prodigy._

"_What was that for!" Neji tried to hid it, but it took over, his whole face was red and warm._

"_Don't you remember? The prize was a kiss. And you won. So you got the kiss," Tenten remarked. She turned around and walked away, still panting from the race._

_But what she didn't know was that Neji was savoring the whole thirty-seven seconds of raspberry lipgloss touching his lips. He turned around and licked the lipgloss off, still savoring the moment and taste. _To be honest...Tenten's not a bad kisser…

**End flashback.**

"Master Neji?" butler-man asked looking around for him. "Master Ne- oh, I see you're busy…I will leave you with your business."

Neji and Tenten broke away from their kiss and blushed out of embarrassment. Tenten looked at her watch. "Wow. A two minute kiss," she replied blushing even more.

"So you came here for?" Neji stuck out his hand to help her up. She grabbed on, and he pulled her up.

Picking up her purse from the floor, she showed him the paper. "Gomen! I got a job!" she smiled generally.

"That's great. How much do you get?" Neji asked in a concerned tone, but he didn't really care at all. He just wants to see her smiling. _Come on! Smile, you look so cute then…_ Neji thought.

"Eighty ryo an hour!" she smiled even wider. _There we go…_ He smiled back adoring the view of a very happy Tenten. "I can't wait until tomorrow! Yippee! Arigatou!" She gave him a peck on the lips this time and ran off happier than ever. She grabbed her loafers from butler-man and put them on the same way she did in the morning; hopping on one leg to put on the other. _Such a cute view. _Neji thought with a chuckle. _I'm glad I fell for her, I wouldn't have for any other girl…_

……………………………………….

_Yay! I got a job, I kissed Neji, twice! I didn't even see my angry friends! This day is perfect! **Cha! You best believe it! **Yea! Go me, go me, it's my birthday, it's my birthday! **Whoo-hooo!**_

Tenten skipped aimlessly in the street until she heard a voice.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" Tenten moved her head in the direction of the voice and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

……………………………………….

"Yes, what was it that you wanted before Kiroki?" Neji asked butler-man.

"Why, yes, I was going to ask you-"

"_AAHHHHH!_"a bloodcurdling scream was let out by someoneoutside of the mansion. Neji ran outside to see Tenten screaming. _What is she screaming at?_

……………………………………….

_**T0 B3 CONTiNU3D…**_

……………………………………….

**Author's Note: **Why did Tenten scream? What will Neji do? Find out next time on _Lost at Sea_. Chapter Five coming out on September 8. This time, I might not even spoil the surprise. I am evil aren't I? Muahahahahahaha!

……………………………………….

**Author:** How did you like _that_ chapter? Please review and tell me what you would like chapter five to go like, like why Tenten was screaming.

**Tenten:**_I _don't even know why I was screaming. Why you asking them?

**Author:** Well, it's an angst/romance story. You're supposed to ask.

**Naruto:** WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUYS? (thwacks a Charmin toilet paper roll at author)

**Author:** BECAUSE IT'S _MY_ STORY AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO AS I TYPE! (thwacks it back at Naruto)

**Naruto:** Okay, okay, geez, you don't have to yell…

**Author:** Neither do you and you still do it…

**Sakura:** She's got a point there Naruto…

**Author:** Hahaha! The author wins again! Please sign and review!

……………………………………….

**New stories:**

**NEW! **Nightcore: Tenten's a superstar now, on tour in Konoha. What happens when Neji tries to tell her his _true _feelings? Find out by reading!

**NEW! **Simple Pains: I'm still working on it, but here's a quick summary: What happens when Sasuke falls in love with the wrong girl? And that girl just so happens to be Tenten, who is in love with Neji, but Ino falls for Neji, who is in love with Tenten, but Naruto loves Temari, whom loves Shikamaru, which loves Hinata that always loved Naruto, but Sakura is the only one that loves Sasuke. How will this end? I swear, I will do my best to finish chapter by chapter. I can tell this will be a very, _very_ long story, so if I don't update, I'm either finishing the story, or taking a vacation.

Read my profile if you would like to see the rest of the stories I am working on. :)


	5. December

**Finally, on the fifth chapter! I can't promise any more longer chapters, but I can try. Although I am worried about the first day of school. It starts September 5, and just so worried. TT.TT I hate school…But ya gotta do somethin' for the rest of your life, ne?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did, I would be a very rich little girl, ne? -

----------------X----------------

♥ Chapter Five ♥

----------------X----------------

December. The snow was weaving a blanket of snow on the little, or should I say, big town of Konoha. All the frilly and cute things were set up for Christmas, when it was only two weeks from the everlasting, feel-good holiday.

It was months since the attack from Kiba. Tenten was aimlessly skipping down the street when she heard a voice call out to her, "What are _you_ so happy about?" She faced in the direction of the voice and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Neji came to her side to rescue the kunoichi, but it was too late, she had a permanent scar on her left arm. Kiba harassed her along with Akamaru which they used their dog powers to attack the helpless girl. She was too much in shock to move. Luckily, Neji jumped in and saved her before any more damage had been done.

Tenten had moved in to the Hyuuga compound to keep safe from any "friends" attacking (if you're thinking that the two got together, they didn't. Just keep on reading, but they will hook up soon). She brought all of her stuff from her house (well, more like room), and decorated the guest room where she had stayed to heal the wound. Scratching out the bronze sign that read "Guest Room" she took a kunai and scratched in, "Tenten's Room". She was being a good person; she forgave Kiba, but unfortunately, her friends didn't forgive her. Lee went on a trip with Gai-sensei until the New Years' and no one has seen them in the months that passed.

Tenten was doing great in her job. She earned enough money to pay back Neji and she did. He didn't accept and formally said, "You won, I lost, a deal's a deal," But she made take the money in order to prove that she's a good friend. He grinned and took the money. _If only you knew how wonderful you are…_ He thought and smiled.

……………………………………….

**Chapter Dedicated to:** nefaith, 'A'lusy, MyzZel, Shower Singer, Great Saiyaman, redcatlover22 **(♥ Polska Panuje! ♥)**, Kratos Wilder, scharlo, Khlove, and zakuro93.

……………………………………….

"Stop that!" Neji shouted clasping his hands over his head.

"That's what you get!" Tenten was throwing snowballs at Neji who was trying to defend himself, but wasn't succeeding. The snow was so white, but his hair was too dark, and stood out which made an easy target, especially a girl that was a weapon expert. Throwing and jabbing knives at targets was just about the summary of her life. "I told, you, when I flirt with a guy, DON"T INTERFERRE!"

"That guy had it coming! I was just trying to tell him that he shouldn't flirt with girls that have the high standards about th-"

"Oh, give it a rest. He thought you were my boyfriend! And you were just telling him that, 'I have the high standards of a kunoichi, and that I heed no time for a pest like him because I've got a team-mate worth to be friends for, yada, yada,'!" Tenten was mocking his voice with her hand sticking up and moving it up and down as if it were to talk. Her face was pale ashen, and her nose was as red as Rudolf's nose himself. She looked like a Barbie doll; her skin was so fair, her eyes and nose the perfect shape, her pouty lips represent her attitude and her rosy cheeks show that she loves happiness. Something about her made Neji feel faint, but at the same time, hyper and happy, but if you were to speak with him, he kept his Hyuuga calm.

"You're no better in school!" Neji ran for cover, and Tenten ran for revenge. "It's a good thing it's a Saturday, because now, I have _all_ day to beat you!" She smiled evilly, a snowball hopping up and down as she commanded to.

Hidden in the trees were Tenten's and Neji's "friends". They were watching them carefully, hoping to bring up the topic of friends or her diary.

"Now you're picking up Naruto's bad habits!" Neji threw some snowballs in Tenten's direction. She dodged each one carefully, watching him just in case he was trying something crafty.

"See, there you go, they're talking about me! Bad stuff!" Naruto whispered loudly to his friends who were all sitting on different branches. He cuddled up to Hinata, who blushed, and cuddled back.

"At least Naruto's worse!" Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji, whopping more snowballs in Neji's direction. "Yea, but your hat is worse than his!" Neji mimicked, running to duck at all of the in-coming balls. Tenten puffed angrily, her hat wasn't _that_ bad. In fact, it was the cutest hat Ino, Sakura and Hinata have every seen, besides, they picked it out for her for BFF Day.

"Well, he's _way cuter _than you'll ever wish to be!" Tenten lied. She was a good liar, she had experience form school. She wasn't as bad as Naruto was in school, but she was close on the radar.

"I take that back," Naruto muttered noisily.

"Shut up you dobe or they're going to hear us!" Sasuke showed him the middle finger and Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke kept hugging with Sakura to get warm. Tenten and Neji have been outside, for God knows how long! Everyone was cold, especially Kiba who was shaking. "Man, how long will they stay out here?"

"I don't know, but shut it, or we'll get caught," Ino trembled, holding on to Shikamaru.

"What?" Neji's eyes widened. "You think that _idiot _is cuter than _me_?" Neji asked worriedly.

"Yup," Tenten smirked. Neji's face was filled with sadness. He knew she was lying, that was part of the plan. A five point plan: One, get Tenten pissed off, Two, act like a baby, Three, make her admit she was lying, Four, hug, and last but not least, Five, shove snow and ice down her shirt.

Her eyes were full of sympathy. "Well, you're actually the cutest guy I've ever met," _There goes another lie, even if it may be true…_ She thought. Neji turned bright red and everyone in the trees were in awe.

"I can't believe she said that," Sakura murmured and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come here," she said stretching out her arms for a hug. She still had the snowball in her hand, aiming for the same goal that he had in mind. He hugged her back, and she stuffed his back with snow. "What the hell!" he screamed in shock. Tenten was laughing hysterically. "That was _my_ plan!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left your plan on the kitchen table, ne?" she smirked broadly and everyone was impressed.

"I was only gone for a minute, how'd you get in there?"

"It's called, walking," she replied sarcastically. "Come on, let's get you inside. You must be friggin' freezing," He put his arm around her neck; she was unaware that he had a snowball in his hand. He stuffed it down her shirt and she started screeching in pain.

"You idiot! Hyuuga Neji, do you know how cold this is!" she screamed stupidly.

"Yes, I do, you did the same two seconds ago," he replied in a know-it-all tone. "Come on, let's go. You need to change," He grabbed her by her wrist and started pulling her towards the back door. The "friends" sweatdropped.

"Yea, let's just go, hehe," Ino smiled and soon they were gone.

Inside the mansion, Tenten was changing into new, clean clothes. She threw off her cotton blouse and fleece jeans, which left her in her t-shirt (under that a bra, duh!) and underwear (girl boxers to keep her warm!). She slipped on a purple wool turtleneck and some cotton sweatpants. She snatched off her wet socks and pulled up her clean fleece ones to warm up her numb toes. Slipping on her slippers, Tenten walked down the hall to Neji's room and knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" he asked firmly.

"Who do you think it is, Santa Claus?" Tenten responded sarcastically. "It's me Tenten. Can I come in?"

"Sure," She walked in slowly to see Neji pulling down his shirt. "Whoa, maybe you want some privacy," she said and slowly strolled for the door.

"No, its okay, just come in," he retorted grinning.

"Okay, if you say so," She walked over to his bed and sat down, he did the same. "Neji, can I paint my bedroom walls? You know, something nice, so when I wake up in the morning, I won't have to think, 'How dull',"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I guess. I don't really care,"

Tenten smiled. "Good, because I already did so," He furrowed his eyebrows. "When and how?" She plainly stated, "I know you respect privacy and that you don't come into my room a lot, because of the stupid privacy thing, so I did it when you didn't come in,"

He just stared at her. And stared…and stared… "What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked dumbfounded.

"No, it's just that…I didn't think you'd actually do something like that," He blinked.

"Well, if memory serves right, when I moved in you said, 'Do anything that will make you feel at home,' right?" He stared into her eyes, bringing up a flashback.

**Flashback:**

_Tenten dropped her bags in front of the guest room. "Are you sure about this? Why do you want me to live here again?"_

"_So Kiba won't attack you again, and so I can make sure you are safe," Neji smirked slightly._

"_Okay, so do I leave the guest room as it is, or like, what can I do?" Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Do anything that will make you feel at home," Neji said as he opened the guest room door for Tenten. "I won't mind. Besides, it's going to be your new room, so do as you please,"_

_Tenten smiled and hugged her friend. He could have sworn he heard her whisper, "This is going to be fun…"_

**End flashback.**

"Come on, let me show you!" she smiled and grabbed his elbow, motioning him to get up. She ran to her room and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw that the whole room has been painted in colorful stripes and that the weapons have been neatly tucked away in the small walk-in closet that she had. A couple of teddy bears were sitting on the king-sized bed, with the sheets the same colors and patterns like the walls, which were also covered in pictures of Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Shino. All of their former friends, in one whole picture. Tenten was standing next to Neji and Lee, arms around both, smiling as wide as any girl could. She had what she always wanted, true blue friends…until now. Her laptop on her desk was turned on and the screen saver was more pictures of her friends, all of the great moments captured in photos. A mirror was glued to the wall next to the dressers and bookshelves. She emptied out her whole apartment (which she sold) and placed everything she needed in her new room. All of her make-up (which she didn't have a lot of) and bathroom junk were lying in the guest bathroom attached to her room. It was quite large, the bathroom. It was bigger than Tenten's old apartment kitchen, and the guest bedroom was bigger than her apartment flat, just imagine how big Neji's room is!

Neji smiled at the new constructed room. "Wow, you did all of this?"

"Yup," she smiled with pride. "I did everything, the sheets, the walls, the desk, and my clothes! Thank God that the guest room has carpeting! I hate wooden floors," Neji grinned.

"Come on, it must be close to dinner time. Let's go wash up," they walked to their own bathrooms and washed up.

……………………………………….

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

"We can't stay mad at her forever. Besides, Neji didn't do anything, only protected her," Ino shrugged.

"Well, think of all of the things she wrote about us. She is mean, accept that," Kiba shook his head.

"But still, the thing that you did to her in October, now that was _really_ mean. She was so nice to forgive you," Sakura said doubtfully. The girls wanted to forgive her friend; she was everything any girl every wanted in a best friend. Tenten was loyal, friendly, nice, calm, cool, collected, energetic and strong. She was also protective; she beat up every guy that hit on them saying, "My best friend doesn't like to be hit on. She already _has _a boyfriend," And that proved it, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata wanted her back, but the guys shunned her.

They didn't like her any more, she was rude and mean. She wrote things that hurt their feelings and they ruined their relationship with her. But she was also a girl best friend _every_ guy wanted, but never got. She had the willpower, strength, agility and knowing of sports to start conversations with. She knew every guy thing that every guy knows. Her weapons gave her the power not to be like a girly girl whenever they got a new weapon. In her diary, she wasn't being mean, she was being herself. Herself that everybody knew and loved, but when they read it in words, it was just too harsh to admit it. They knew everything about one another, but still denied the fact that she was right. The guys said that they read her _whole_ diary, but that wasn't true, they skipped about half the diary, not knowing that she loved them just they way that they are, and that she wouldn't have them any other way.

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, and Kiba didn't know that. Tenten loved her friends; she didn't want them to leave her. But they did it anyways. They turned her life into a living hell, but she hid that through a smile. They thought that she didn't care if they left her, if they shunned her, but she cared, she really did. She always sobs herself to sleep, thinking, "What have I done? My friends hate me, and they always will," Even though Neji only accepted her because she heard that she loved him, he also took her in because he felt sorry and bad for her. He turned her frown upside down by not acting like himself, acting more like Naruto or Lee. They all knew that, they always did, but they thought that if she has Neji, she wouldn't need friends.

But they were dead wrong. Sure, Neji was her all time crush, and sure, he loved her back, but she didn't know that. Tenten needed friends for everything, from buying new weapons with the guys to shopping for shoes with the girls, to training with the guys, and to spilling secrets with the girls. She was the everything all of her friends needed, and without her, nothing seemed the same. They cared deeply about Neji, but they got over hating him easily. They were more worried that if they do apologize, she might not accept, but she would. They all knew it, but denied it.

"We _can't_ and _won't_ apologize," Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "She wrote those nasty things about us, and we just won't,"

"We can, and we will!" Sakura screeched at him. "Think of all of the times that she helped us. She did that everyday, and we never even _thanked _her. Think about that Uchiha,"

Sasuke thought twice about forgiving Tenten, but he just couldn't have it. "NO! Never. I make the rules and _you_ follow them,"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Dude, calm down, I'm with you on the do-not-forgive thing, but who in _hell_ made you the boss?"

……………………………………….

Dinner was silent. Tenten didn't make eye contact with anyone at the table.

"So, Tenten," Hisashi started. "How was today with my nephew?" Neji blushed but Tenten didn't answer. She was lost in deep thought.

"Tenten, my uncle is speaking to you," Neji nudged Tenten which broke her trance.

"Hunh, what?" She looked around and saw Hisashi and Tenten staring at her confused. "Oh, oh, it was fun!" Hisashi raised an eyebrow and grinned slyly.

"Define fun," he said chuckling.

Neji and Tenten blushed, but Tenten turned redder and opened her mouth to say something, but instead came out a huge sneeze, "A-A-ACHOO!" The sneeze was so huge; it made her fall out of her chair.

Hisashi glared at the girl on the floor and smiled, Neji just sighed. "You know when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you," Tenten tried to grab something solid, but her hand couldn't reach. The tables and the chairs were too tall to reach in an arm's length, so the maids helped her up.

She mouthed a "Thank you," to the maids and went back into the conversation. "So, where's Hinata? Isn't she supposed to be here or something?"

"Why, yes, she is, but she called at the last minute saying that she'll be staying over at her friends'," he smiled and turned to Neji.

"Neji, why don't you say something? You've been quiet the whole time, and it's getting on my last nerve," Hisashi bit into his lobster.

Tenten nodded and popped a shrimp in her mouth. Neji sighed even harder than before and plainly said, "What is there to say?"

Hisashi frowned and Tenten chewed on some fresh cornbread. It was a seafood medley night at the Hyuugas, and the chef prepared some stupendous seafood especially for Tenten since it was her first seafood medley night.

"Come on Neji, don't be such a stiff. Be happy!" Tenten smiled and flicked a shrimp at his head. Having perfect aim, it hit smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Hisashi and Tenten started cracking up.

"Oh, my! Well, looks like this girl could teach you a lesson in fun," Hisashi smiled broadly, gulping down laughs. The shrimp slid down his forehead and landed on the plate. Neji's eye was twitching, trying hard not to strangle his uncle and his best friend. He faked a laugh, "Hahaha, that was great aim Tenten, maybe after all those years of being my sparring partner, you have got some better weap-"

"Neji, stop being around the bush and ask this girl to marry you already!" Hisashi mused. After hearing that, Tenten started choking on her lobster and Neji sprayed water from his mouth in shock. Tenten calmed down, and Neji checked his heart rate by putting his right hand to his chest. Neji got angry but was still blushing madly; meanwhile Tenten gazed of into LaLa Land, thinking of how it would be to be married with the Hyuuga prodigy. _Tenten Hyuuga, now that's what I call a good name! **No duh! You're like friggin' in **_**LOVE _with him! _**_I'm not _like_ in love, I _am_ in love! **No, no, NOOOOOOOO! I've lost you! You just fell for him! Now I'm gonna be all alone, lost forever, with no friends! **I can make you the god-mother. **Deal. **Not! Look, when I do give birth, I want Hinata, or Sakura, or Ino to be the god-mot-_"Tenten,"

Tenten snapped out of her strange conversation with her inner self and looked up. "Mm?"

"Can you pass the napkins?" Neji asked reluctantly.

"Uh, sure," she grabbed some napkins that were closer to her than Neji and passed them down to him. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hisashi asked.

"I need to go. I promised Lee that I would IM him at seven thirty and its seven forty-five!" She smiled, and excused herself. Being girly-like (which was very rare), she kissed Neji on the cheek and hugged Hisashi. "Save me some shrimp!" She shouted from the hall.

Neji showed no emotion but he was shouting like crazy screaming, "She kissed me, she kissed me!" mentally. Hisashi frowned when Tenten left the room.

"I am very disappointed," he started. Neji raised his eyebrow and faced in his direction. "What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"That girl is going to marry some other boy, and I know that you like her, and that she likes you. You should marry her before that Lee character does,"

Neji's face went from pink to crimson red. "What! But I'm only seventeen!"

"You need to get a fiancé by the age of twenty, but after, _I _choose," Hisashi went back to eating his food and Neji's face flushed.

"Don't worry, I'll get a fiancé, and I'll get one soon," Neji said and thought of Tenten.

……………………………………….

Tenten ran to her room and sat laid down on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She logged on to AIM and saw that Lee had already IMed her some stuff. He was still logged on, probably on the web searching for some good tai-jutsu moves.

**AIM Conversation:**

Taijutsumaster440: hey TT, hows it going? every thing is great here? Hows Neji? Tell him I said hi!

Taijutsumaster440 is away.

PandaBuns4evur signed on.

PandaBuns4evur: hey lee! Wazz up? sorry I'm late. i was eating dinner with Neji and his uncle. Hisashi is real nice although embarrassing. he thought that Neji was goin 2 propose!

Taijutsumaster440 is back.

Taijutsumaster440: wat? Really? Ha! Told ya people think ur a couple!

HyuugaNeji: hey wat r u talkin bout?

Taijutsumaster440: u were proposing 2 Tenten! I hafta tell every1!

PandaBuns4evur: um…wat! I said that that's wat HISASHI THOUGHT!

Taijutsumaster440: nu-uh! U liar! Im gonna tell every1 on AIM!

HyuugaNeji: WTF! U bitch! Don't say that!

Taijustumaster440: 2 late!

Pinkie grrl: wat! Lee u must b lying!

Blondewitattitude! I thought I was mad, but now, I'm shocked!

PandaBuns4evur: sakura, ino! Lee im gonna kill u!

RaM3NRUL3S: ...WAT DA HELL? U GETTIN MARRIED!

HyuugaNeji: NO! 4 THE LAST TIME NO! i am NOT marrying Tenten, i dont want 2 an I never will! Y don't u accept that Naruto?

Pinkie grrl: oooo….

Blondewitattitude: oooo….

RaM3NRUL3S: oooo….

Taijutsumaster440: oooo….

PandaBuns4evur has signed off.

UchihaWillRule: wat happened?

RaM3NRUL3S has signed off.

Pinkie grrl has signed off.

Blondewitattitude has signed off.

Taijutsumaster440 has signed off.

HyuugaNeji has signed off.

UchihaWillRule: hello?

UchihaWillRule: …

UchihaWillRule has signed off.

**End of AIM Conversation.**

Tenten started to cry, she didn't know why, but she did. She knew that Neji was a guy that took things slow, they weren't even hooked up! But she cried and she cried. Neji heard her crying from his room across the hall, and Hisashi even came in and asked her why she was crying, but she only replied, "I just need some time alone,". He left and she closed and locked the door. She changed into her pajamas and got her diary.

……………………………………….

December 14

Entry 123, Vol. 3

Dear diary,

So I thought that Neji does like me and that he wants to hook up. Well, I was wrong. Dead, dead wrong! He doesn't like me at all! I just can't take it anymore. I won't talk to him at all anymore, I'll stay in the Hyuuga mansion since I have nowhere else to go. I'll ask Ayu for help.

I regret nothing.

-Tenten

Tenten still cried and cried. The snow hit the window pane and Tenten stared out the window. Neji was listening from behind the door, making sure she was okay.

"Oh, star bright, star light, would you listen to me tonight?" she clasped her hands together like in a prayer. "Why do I have to lose everything I have? Why does my life have to be so hard? I know that life isn't easy of course, but why does everything always have to hard for me? If you know God, please tell him that I'm sorry for anything that I did. I just want my life to be back to normal, you know, with my friends liking me, and that Neji could lighten up a bit. I just wish that everyone could be happy, including me," Tenten was tearing and so was Neji. Although he smiled at the childish antics that she was doing, yes, _the_ Hyuuga Neji was tearing.

……………………………………….

Tenten woke up bright and early. She looked out the window to see more than five feet of snow in the Hyuuga backyard. Her mind was filled with awe and joy as she saw more snowing sprinkling down upon the lawn. She stripped off her pjs and put on a green sweater and blue fleece jeans with matching socks. Unlocking the door, she ran to Neji's room and started jumping on his bed.

"Neji, Neji, get up you fool!" she cried in happiness as he pinned the pillow over his head to cover up her yelling. "Look, look!" She snatched the pillow away from his grasp and smiled widely. He looked at the clock and it read, "5:45 AM", then he stared back at Tenten who was three inches away from his face. He narrowed his eyes halfway and smirked.

"You know I don't get up until six," Neji sat up.

"I know, I know!" There was excitement in her voice. "But look outside! There's like five feet of snow!" His eyes widened and he ran to the window. She was right, every part of it. He heard giggling coming from her.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

Tenten pointed to his pants which were boxers, and he didn't wear a shirt, which showed off all of the work and effort in his training, which was a six-pack. She blushed at the sight, but giggled like a little girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" he supposed putting on some pants and a shirt.

She shook her head no. "Of course I am, but I choose not to!" Neji raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Any moment now, she was going scream out, "Pysch!" and pout at him, instead, she smiled and replied, "With Christmas coming up, I want to show the holiday spirit by being a nice person!" he smiled and she got up walking towards him. She tip-toed up to reach his cheek and kissed it.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," she waved behind her back and walked out of the room.

_What's wrong with her? Why is she so happy? I can't help it, but it's so attractive! _Neji thought with a smirk. _Maybe her wish came true, just maybe…_

……………………………………….

When Neji got downstairs, he was greeted by Tenten and Hisashi who were deep in conversation. Tenten waved hello and Hisashi just nodded.

"Want some cereal?" Tenten asked holding up some _Honey Nut Cheerios_. Neji just nodded and she passed him the box. He was sitting across from Tenten and he could see pure sadness in her eyes, but why was she acting that way?

The maids got Neji a bowl and a spoon. Tenten passed him some milk. Hisashi smiled at the helpful Tenten and kept on eating his Cheerios. Tenten was being a bit flirty during breakfast, and whenever she did, Neji's cheeks turned a light pink.

After breakfast, Tenten put on her coat and snow shoes. She grabbed her gloves and hat and slid them on. She was about to open the door when a voice called out, "Where the hell are you going out there?"

She turned around to face the voice. It was Neji's he had a harsh expression on his face. "Oh, just going out to get some groceries. I think I might even help the orphanage on my way there,"

Neji's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Seriously, where are you going?" Tenten grinned. "To get the groceries. You're out of milk, eggs, and butter, and I need that for the cake that I'm making for Ayu."

Neji eyed her distrustfully. "Why are you baking a cake for Ayu?"

"Because Christmas is also her birthday. I want to make it special, just like yours and Lee's," Neji felt bad for doubting Tenten, although he didn't know why he doubted her. Was he thinking that she had a secret boyfriend and he was acting over protective? He didn't know, he just felt that way.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," she waved and smiled. He waved back. Opening the door, she was gone in a blur of snow.

"Just promise me that you will," Neji whispered to no one, but he was pretending that she was still there. He smiled sadly and walked away.

Just as said, she was back in twenty minutes with grocery bags in her hands. Neji heard someone come in the front door and went to see who it was, obviously, it was Tenten. He helped her with the bags and brought them to the kitchen.

"Want to help me? I baking Ayu angel cake because it's her favorite, just like it's yours," she smiled and he just couldn't resist her smile so he said yes.

About an hour later, they took out the cake and saw that it was perfect and fully baked just like it was supposed to be. "Thanks Neji for helping me. Wanna put the frosting on it?" He grinned. "Of course," she smiled widely and hugged her friend. Out of the pantry closet, she was clutching onto different kinds of frosting. It was about to fall over, and Neji gripped onto her waist, keeping the tower of frosting from falling over. They took baby steps towards the kitchen counter and scattered the flavors.

When Neji and Tenten looked at each other, they broke into laughter. "Oh my god, Neji, you have to look at yourself! You have flour all over you!"

"So do you," he clutched his stomach in pain. The brown haired kunoichi walked towards the pantry again, but slipped on spilled milk on the wan marble flooring. Neji, standing in front of her, grabbed her by the waist, stopping her fall.

"You're a klutz, you know that, right?" he smiled. Tenten was expecting him to fall over, but he just stood there, with Tenten completely in his arms, ready for kiss mode.

"I am not!" she blushed turning a scarlet color. Neji went with his heart, but his brain was trying to take over, failing humiliatingly. He leaned in close for a kiss, and Tenten followed. She tip-toed up to reach his height and pursed her lips, ready for launch. She pulled her hands on his neck, inching him closer. Their lips met yet again, and just when they were in the kiss, Kiroki came in with a tray of hot chocolates.

"I see you're busy again," Kiroki smiled at the couple. Neji took his hand off of Tenten's waist and waved his hand, motioning him to leave the room. He did what he was…motioned to do.

……………………………………….

"There's nothing on TV!" Tenten yelled at the plasma device. Neji, who had arm around Tenten's shoulder, smiled and Tenten rested her head on his shoulder.

_Wait, what the hell? How'd I end up like this with Tenten! What the hell, bitch, I don't give a shit, and I like it this way._

"Relax, it's just a TV," Neji smirked and Tenten pecked his lips. They started to argue flirtatiously. But what they didn't know was that Hisashi was hiding taking note of everything.

_Yea, right, no proposal?_

……………………………………….

_**TBC…**_

……………………………………….

**Authoress Notes: **Well, what did you think? What will happen when Neji finds out that his uncle was spying? Review! Next chapter coming out September 23! Next chapter even longer!

……………………………………….

Author: Please review! Tell me what you think!

Sakura: Aww! How sweet! Come on! Freakin update bitch!

Author: Shut up! You gotta wait! Authoress at work!

Naruto: What work! You call this WORK!

Author: YES I DO SO SHUT THE HELL UP! (Throws a cannonball at his head)

Naruto: (Crying) Wait a sec., where's Neji and Tenten?

Author: Beats me…

Sakura: They rented a room…

Lost at Sea Naruto cast (except Neji and Tenten): …Riiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttttt……Please review! Bye, see you next time!


	6. Forgiveness

**Lost at Sea chapter six is here! A little present before the first day of school for me. School will slow things down, so I'll make this chapter as long as I can before the school blues kick in! September 5, first day of school, AKA HELL BREAKS LOOSE.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

----------------X----------------

♥ **Chapter Six ****♥**

----------------X----------------

"What are you staring at?" asked a sixteen year old kyuubi boy with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Your ugly face dobe," a dark teal haired boy answered scoffing.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING UGLY!" the blonde yelled getting up from his seat pointing at Sasuke. His voice echoed through the huge mall of Konoha.

"You, who else?" Sasuke retorted, satisfied with his answer.

"Naruto, calm d-down," stuttered Hinata. "Everyt-thing's fine," Naruto's muscles relaxed and he wrapped Hinata in a hug. Even though they were together, Hinata couldn't help but blush uncontrollably at the feel of his touch.

"Hey, look, there they are!" Sakura pointed at a passing couple that they knew all too well. It was Tenten and Neji. "See, I told you that they'd be out here holiday shopping! That's we always did before Christmas…"

Ino smiled and said, "Yea, we would always go shopping a week before Christmas," Her smile turned into a frown as she felt hot tears warming up her cold face. "Why…" She clutched Shikamaru's jacket and sobbed into it.

"We should forgive her; I mean…after all…it has been almost two months…" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and cried under her breath. "Sasuke, please…I mean, she looks so happy, but I feel, like underneath that happy exterior is a crying soul wanting her friends back!" Sasuke grunted angrily.

"Never! I had spent so many years alone and sad, but no one ever cared!" he shouted. Sakura gave him a death glare.

"Oh, no you don't! I was there by your side when you were alone! Don't you use that against me! But just look through her exterior, there lays a crying sad soul that needs help! More importantly friends! She helped you when you were sad, and she helped us in different ways! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Sakura snapped.

"Hn," Sasuke knew she was right. He thought about all of the times that she helped him.

**Flashback:**

"_Sasuke, what's wrong?" Tenten asked curiously at the silent Uchiha. She knew he was crying on the inside, but kept his cool, just like Neji would always._

"_None of your business," he replied angrily, not bothering to look her way. He turned away, sighing._

"_Shut up, it is my business because you are my friend. And friends don't let friends get beat up on the inside. Answer me…What's wrong?" Tenten grabbed his hand and twisted him to face her. Her eyes were glassy, and reasonable, he felt like he was in a trance when he looked into them._

"_Who says you're my friend," he avoided the question, pulling his hand out of the grip of hers._

"_Me. I say you're my friend, and you're going to be my friend, just like everyone else. I am trying to help. What's wrong?"_

"_I said before, it's none of your business,"_

"_Don't make me use my kunais against you," she retorted pulling out three kunais from their holster. "Answer me. I am trying to get to the bottom of this. Now tell me before I kill you," _

_He stared into her eyes, and before he knew it, he burst into tears. "What the hell? Why am I crying?" He resisted at first, but then let them flow. **(A/N: He's crying! Well, there's a first time for everything! I know, I know what you're thinking…Too OOC right? Well it's my story so DEAL WITH IT!)**_

"_It's okay," Tenten tried to comfort him by patting him on the back. "I'm here for you. It's okay, tell me anything,"_

_Sasuke didn't know what came over him. Somehow, this girl…Tenten, made him feel better, happier, if an Uchiha can be happy. "You know, you're like Sakura, only more annoying," he replied facing her._

_She smiled and let him sat down. "Go on; tell me, I'll help you,"_

_He smirked, wiping away tears, telling her the story of how he felt for Sakura, and wondered if she felt the same way, and how he thought she didn't love him. Tenten reassured him that she loved him, but he only said that she was only saying that because she was just trying to make him feel better._

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Sasuke woke up bright and early, getting ready to train, even though he killed his brother Itachi. He wanted to become stronger, to show Sakura he can defend her, obviously, that was working, but he was just too slow on romance._

_He looked out his window and saw Tenten smiling and waving at him. _What the hell is she doing here at this time of day? _He thought and he waved his hand for her to come in._

_He opened the door to see Tenten smiling broadly. "What are you doing here at this time of day?" Sasuke puffed._

"_I thought I could stop by and present you…THIS!" Tenten moved to the left and had her hands out like a hand model does to present gifts. There she was, Sakura the girl of Sasuke's dreams, on his front steps, just like she did when they were twelve (they are fourteen in this flashback, except Tenten cause she's a year older)._

"_Sakura, what are you doing here!" Sasuke shouted angrily, but then his anger turned into happiness._

"_Tenten told me everything. You love me?" Sakura asked sheepishly. Sasuke nodded and enveloped her in a hug. Sakura hugged back with joy and their hug became a kiss._

_Tenten smiled and walked away. "Another satisfied customer…"_

**End flashback.**

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sakura's grip on Sasuke arm was tighter as she watched him stare into space. Shaking him, he broke out of the spell and stared into Sakura's compassionate jade eyes.

"Yes…We'll forgive her…" Sasuke baffled by his answer, embraced Sakura in a hug and smirked at his friends. "I've decided…that we will…Sooner or later…"

……………………………………….

**Chapter dedicated to: **nefaith, I-love-Inuzuka, Khlove, Sayomi XD, scharlo, bellatrix, zakuro93, and Defender of the Light.

……………………………………….

"Neji, come on! Move your ass faster! We've got to get some gifts for the rest of our friends," Tenten was clutching Neji's arm, pulling him to go faster. "Good thing you're filthy rich! I wouldn't want to carry all of those bags!" Tenten looked behind her and saw at least four butlers carrying wrapped gifts and bags.

"Lucky me," Neji answered sarcastically. "First of all, aren't our 'friends' mad at us? Why are we getting them gifts?"

"Because, everyone deserves a gift, and they were our friends, so we should still get them something," the brunette smiled, pulling Neji into a small boutique.

"Who's left on the list?" Tenten asked pondering through some clothes the only sizes that Ino could wear.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and…" Neji read the names off of the list he kept in his pocket. "Chouji," He glanced at Tenten which had three purple shirts in her hand. "Didn't we already shop for Ino?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yea, but if she might not like the other stuff, she could have this," she replied with a grin. "I'll pay," Tenten walked to the cash register and pulled out eighty five ryo for the clothing. She stuffed it into a bag that one of the butlers had been carrying.

"What did we get for the rest of them?" Neji asked dumfounded. Tenten beamed and plainly stated, "For Sakura we got her pink heeled boots, some clothes, Fall Out Boy CD, and a gel pen made especially for her since I know that she loves to doodle. For Naruto, we got him a hundred fifty two ramen coupons, a how-to book on how to make your own ramen, well, basically ramen stuff. For Ino, we got her clothes, violet bunny slippers, a pair of high heels, and some coupons for five free salon days or something. For Shikamaru, we got a special extra fluffy pillow for him to sleep, binoculars, new shirts and some pants. For Lee, we got him another spandex suit in green, red, blue and black. For Hinata we got her some scented candles, clothes, special tea pots imported from India and some new pajama-"

"Okay, I get it," Neji stopped her from talking and clasped his hands over his ears to stop the words.

"Okay, you don't have to be so mean about it," Tenten stuck her tongue out and ran for a pet store to buy presents for Akamaru and Kiba.

……………………………………….

"God damn it! How many things did we buy!" Neji shouted as he plopped down on the burgundy couch in front of the fireplace. Tenten plopped down right next to him, exhausted.

"I think the sum comes up to…the whole mall!" she giggled sarcastically. "I think I'll take…a nap…" Tenten fell asleep with Neji by her side.

……………………………………….

A Week Later…

"Neji, Neji! Wake up!" Tenten shook the Hyuuga prodigy. "Wake up you slow ass! Get up!" He stirred in his bed, unaware that it was Christmas. "Neji…" An idea formed in Tenten's head. Since they were a couple now (yes a couple), she thought a little romancing would work. "Neji…I'll give you a kiss if you get up…"

Neji immediately shot up out of his bed and slipped on his normal clothes. "I'm up! Now…where's my kiss?" Tenten rushed up to him, tiptoed up to his height and gave him a quick peck.

"That's it?" he asked groaning.

"Yes, that's all you get for not waking up fast enough. We have to give the gifts to our friends, before it's too late!" Tenten pointed to the alarm clock on Neji's bed stand. It read, "3:47".

"What? Three forty seven in the freakin' morning!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, now hush! We're supposed to act as if Santa remember?" Tenten answered putting her index finger over Neji's lips.

"Fine, fine, fine, let's go," Neji grabbed her hand and Tenten grabbed the gifts.

……………………………………….

3:52 AM – Kiba's House

_Knock, knock, knock! _Someone was at the door…at four in the friggin' morning? Kiba opened the door in anger and shivered in the cold. No one was there.

"Hello?" He looked around and saw nothing. He glanced down and saw two big wrapped boxes and picked them up. Closing the door, he walked to the living room seeing Akamaru waving his tail anxiously to see what it was.

Kiba read the tags. "To Kiba, From 'Santa'," He read the other box's tag and it said, "To Akamaru, From 'Santa',"

Kiba smiled and opened the box for Akamaru, and there they were, a huge bone, new spiky dog collar, flea powder and thirty two coupons for free dog food for two years.

"Wow!" Kiba shouted and opened his gift. In it there was a new coat, just like the one that he always wears, only cleaner and newer with more space to put Akamaru in, a new dog leash, and some pjs with little dog paw imprints. "I love you, 'Santa'!" He used air quotes for Santa.

……………………………………….

3:56 AM – Sasuke's House

_Ding Dong! _Sasuke opened his door angrily. "What?" He looked around and there was no one there. He was quivering from the coldness of the snow. Eyeing around, he found a present hanging on his front door. "What the?"

Pulling the present off of his front door, he read the tag and closed the door. "For Sasuke eh?" Unwrapping the gift, he found loads of new stuff, like some new demon winds shuriken, new blue navy shirts, and last but not least… "A puppy!"

The dog jumped out of the box yelping happily, over throwing Sasuke down on the ground. It was a brown and white beagle licking the Uchiha's face. "Great just what I need…"

……………………………………….

4:03 AM – Sakura's House

_Ding dong! _The bell rung in the Haruno household at…FOUR IN THE FRIGGIN MORNING? (I know, the same thing in the Inuzunka's) Sakura dragged her sleepy body to the front door, opening it with a yawn.

"Isz anyhowne thdere?" Sakura spoke through a yawn (Translation: Is anyone there?). Blinking a couple of times, looking around, she decided to close the door, but something kept her from doing so. She gazed down and saw a big wrapped box with a pink and blue snowflake ribbon on top.

Sakura picked it up reluctantly, closing the door behind her. She sat down on her favorite red chair, unwrapping the box gently and cleanly. She threw the wrapping paper on the floor and took the lid off.

In the box Sakura found what she always wanted; pink heeled boots, some clothes (just the perfect size), a Fall Out Boy CD and a pink gel pen. She gaped at the sight and hurled the stuff on the wooden floor. Sakura stood up, sprinting slightly to the wrapping paper. She searched and she searched and she finally found it.

The tag read, "To Sakura From 'Santa'," Sakura smiled sweetly knowing who "Santa" could only be.

"Merry Christmas back to you," she whispered and walked over to her stuff. "You always know what I want…"

……………………………………….

4:06 AM – Ino's House

_Bang, bam, crash! _The first sounds in the morning at the Yamanaka's residence. Ino tossed on her sides, trying to muffle down the noises. Little did she know that "Santa" was breaking in through her…chimney? Luckily for "Santa", the fire was out, letting him (or her) land gracefully on the ashes.

"Santa" carefully and cautiously placed the gift under Ino's Christmas tree, smirking and smiling all the time. He (or she!) walked up to Ino's closed door (to her room) and banged hard.

Ino irritated easily, slammed open the door in pure fury. "What the hell do you want? It's Christmas and I want to sleep!" (FYI, she lives with her brother, in my story she has one, so she thinks that it's him. But he went on vacation with his wife.) Ino was glancing around, and it seemed that no one was there.

She then glared at her door to see a note placed there. She read it out loud, not knowing that "Santa" was watching from a safe distance, "Dear Ino, You have been a good girl this year so I have placed a present for you under the Christmas tree. Enjoy by all means. Sincerely, Santa."

Ino scoffed for a moment and then her eyes widened, with joy and awe. "Oh my god!" The blonde ran to her Christmas tree to see a purple glistening box with a yellow ribbon on top.

She carelessly snatched off the wrapping paper and smiled widely. "Yes, yes, yes! Just what I wanted!" Ino read the tag mentally. _To Ino. From Santa. Santa huh? More like the deed of my former best friend… _She thought sadly and stared at the gift.

Inside the box was some clothes, violet bunny slippers, a pair of high heels, and some coupons for five free salon days. _Thank you "Santa"._

……………………………………….

**A/N: Okay, okay, so the list goes on as Neji and Tenten stalked into their friends' houses. They got what they wanted and the couple was satisfied. So they went home. **

……………………………………….

_-Time Skip-_ 7:12 AM – Hyuuga Compound

"God, it took us _all _morning!" Tenten whined, flopping onto a couch. "Oh, this feels so good,"

Neji smirked as he sipped his hot cocoa. Tenten relaxed her muscles and sighed as her body warmed up. Neji put his cup down on the coffee table and walked over to the brown haired kunoichi, kissing her forehead.

"Hm," she moaned lowly as she cuddled up to her boyfriends' arms.

"Let's relax," the Hyuuga whispered warmly, sending chills down Tenten's spine.

"Way ahead of you…" Tenten almost fell asleep when the doorbell rung. "Urgh! Stupid carolers!" Neji and Tenten jumped off of their comfy position and went to go open the door.

They slowly opened the door and saw nothing and no one. "This seems familiar…" Neji whispered softly as Tenten nodded with a quizzical look on her face.

Tenten looked from side to side and saw nothing. Neji slightly gasped and picked up a _huge_ (when I type huge…I mean…HUGE!) box, carrying it to the living room.

Tenten followed as she left the door open. Neji quickly unwrapped the box and stared into it sighing heavily.

"Wha is it?" Tenten asked rubbing her eyes lazily.

"A present…" Neji mumbled and took out a bunch of stuff that Tenten and Neji wanted.

"But who did this?" Tenten replied harshly, looking at a black t-shirt that she wanted since November.

"We did," a chorus of voices sang in unison outside the front door. The couple gazed out and saw all of their friends, Lee even came back!

"What the hell is going on!" Neji yelled in fear as to what was going to come next. "What is all this?"

"It's a forgive us present and your Christmas gift," Sakura replied fearlessly.

"What?" Tenten shouted dumbfounded.

"We want you to…" Naruto started. "You finish it Sasuke," Naruto pushed Sasuke in front of him, startling the Uchiha boy. Neji raised an eyebrow and Tenten winced.

"Forgive us…" Sasuke murmured under his breath. Tenten heard it loud and clear, but she wanted him to _admit_ it.

"What?" She asked putting her right hand to her right ear.

"Forgive us…" Sasuke said it a little louder.

"What!" Tenten screamed.

"Forgive us!" Sasuke yelled, startling everyone.

"Yep, that's what I thought I heard," Tenten beamed approvingly.

"So you forgive us?" Hinata didn't stammer at all, she was being brave and Neji and Tenten admired that.

"You were always," Tenten replied lamely.

"But why did you write those things about us?" Kiba inquired a serious answer from the weapons mistress.

"I wrote those things because I love you all," she answered, sorrow in her voice.

"If you loved us, then why did you write them?" Kiba asked again.

"If you really read my diary you would have known!" Tenten yelped angrily. "I wrote all those things because I love you all and I wouldn't want you to change. I wouldn't want to have my friends any other way. Besides, you guys are friends that come once in a lifetime, and I'm glad that you're in my life…"

Everyone felt guilty for they're evil deeds on the poor girl. She loved them all, and they thought that she wrote them with hate.

"You're one of a kind Tenten. You should know that," Neji interrupted. Tenten smiled and hugged him.

"You guys are the history of my life. I wouldn't have you any other way. I wrote those things because I was just…" She stopped for a second and smiled. "I was just…Lost at Sea…"

……………………………………….

_**End…**_

……………………………………….

EPILOUGE COMING UP TOMORROW! READ IT AND WEEP! LOL. DID YOU LIKE IT? R&R! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Three months after that Christmas, Neji proposed, just like he promised his uncle. Tenten was probably the happiest girl on the face of the planet that day and she said yes.

**TWELVE YEARS LATER…**

"Mom, Dad, this is like the greatest gift I ever got!" eleven year old Naomi shouted with joy. Her parents smiled with comfort.

"I'm glad you like it Naomi," her mother replied gleefully, in the strong arms of her husband.

"It's what I always wanted! A diary to keep all of my secrets in!" the little girl smiled running away with the diary in her hands.

"Just like you," the father smirked and kissed his wife on her forehead.

The mother smiled and stared at her daughter; the features of her father were so obvious, people would probably think that they were brother and sister.

"Look Kenji, look," the mom bobbed her little two year old son in her arms. "Your sister has a diary! But when you grow up to be her age, you won't have one because you'll be just as manly as your father,"

The long-haired man grinned at his wife and his son. The baby cooed and hiccupped. "Yup, just like your father when he's sleeping," she teased.

_It's the family I've always wanted; a beautiful wife, a daughter, a son, and one more on the way…_ He thought as he patted the woman's somewhat large belly.

"Just four more months…" he whispered. "Only four more months…"

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

"Oh my god you read my diary?" Naomi shouted at the Naruto look a like with daggers in her eyes.

"It was on accident!" the chibi Sasuke squeaked covering his head, ready for an explosion.

Tenten stared out the window from her home. Smirking, she gazed at her husband who she was sparring with, but had a break for now.

Sweat dripped down from every place imaginable as small children ran around their parents. Neji stared at Tenten, who was daydreaming.

"Tenten?" he asked poking her stomach teasingly. She turned to him and smiled. "Hm?"

"Just like old times…" he said glancing out the window as a chibi Tenten was beating up all of the kids that read her diary.

"Yep…Just like old times…Wonder who's going to be her prince charming…Cause your mine," Tenten replied seductively.

He smiled and answered, "I hope it's not Naruto's and Hinata's kid…" Tenten giggled and looked out at her daughter. "I also hope that Kimi won't be a stick in the mud like you were," she replied humorously.

_**Major Déjà vu…**_

Naomi got her Prince Charming, and in fact, it was Sakura and Sasuke's kid, Takashi. She had a family of her own, and everything happened all over again.

**Maybe they should stop**

**Buying their children **

**Diaries, ne?**

……………………………………….

And they all lived happily ever after…

**THE END…**

……………………………………….

In case you didn't get the Neji, Tenten family thing, I am here to explain it to you. Tenten married Neji and they had a daughter, a son, and twins (a girl and a boy). Then Naomi, Tenten's and Neji's kid had a family with Sasuke's and Sakura's kid, Takashi. Then it all started over again. Like I said, maybe they should stop buying diaries, ne?

……………………………………….

**AuTH0r'Z N0T3Z: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! Do you think I should write a sequel? Maybe… Most likely not. But, we'll see… I know, I know, very corny, ne? Sorry it took so long! It was my first day of seventh grade and I got to see my friends again!**

……………………………………….

**Author: **Yay! My first fic finished! Whaddya think? But first of all, I'd like to tank everyone who reviewed, and/or put my story (or me) on their favs and/or alerts. Thank you all so much!

**Tenten: **Aww…Look, Neji we have kids!

**Neji: **Hn.

**Whole Lost at Sea cast except Sasuke: **GET A GRIP!

**Author: **Well, there's more to come! So read! Besides, think about it…you're reading, ne? Which is expanding your mind or some other crap like that…BUT! You're also destroying your eyesight cause reading from the computer is bad, or something. Well, that's what my mom nags me about…WHATEVER! If you would like to read more of my stories, please visit my website which is listed on my profile and take a look!

**Naruto and Inner silverdragon994: **Yea, yea, whatever. Is there a ramen stand in New York…er, Brooklyn, to be more specific…

**Author: **I've lived here all my life, I do know, but it seems like you don't care so I just won't tell you.

**Naruto and Inner silverdragon994 (Author's Inner): **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Author: **Too bad… :P


End file.
